In the Starry Night
by shadedgladexjf
Summary: When Berrynose's love Honeyfern dies, nothing can ever be the same. That is until Honeyfern finds a way to walk in his dreams. Their love causes two worlds to collide. Sacrifices must be made & troubles arise that not even StarClan could have seen coming.
1. Prologue

_when honeyfern died in sunrise, i was devestated. she used to annoy me, but after her and berrynose shared that moment i was like "awwwww!" :P_

_and then she had to go and die! so i decided to give this couple another chance. yay for berryxhoney :D_

_okay, this is my first story. i hope you like it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The tabby she-cat slinked through the forest, her paws following a familiar path. Her feet barely touched the ground as she rushed through the ferns, eager to go back home. She didn't pause as she ducked into a well-known bramble tunnel. She emerged quickly in a clearing; the high stone walls that surrounded it isolated the camp from the outside world. Above her, the stars seemed to shine, as if warning her, but the she-cat knew that was nonsense. No one knew she was here.

Taking a deep breath, she dove into the warriors' den, scattering a pile of leaves. There was no sound, though, as the foliage drifted around the clearing. The cat hesitated a moment, feeling guilt rise in her stomach. She pushed it away though, and instead searched for a familiar pelt.

She found the tom in his nest, curled up. His back was to her, as if he was shunning anyone who tried to wake him. She knew, though, that he wouldn't turn her away. Carefully she wove her way through the den, dodging sleeping bodies, until she arrived next to his side. She could hear the faint sound of his breathing and she longed to feel his breath on her fur.

She didn't speak as she gently pressed her pelt to his. He moved a bit but didn't wake. _Just like always, _she thought, inwardly sighing. But as she felt his warmth, all thoughts of shame drifted away.

As she rested there, a small sliver of light drifted through the bramble covering of the den. It shone on the she-cat, illuminated her starry pelt in silver. Staring at her, the she-cat wished that things between her and Berrynose could be like they used to be. Her deepest desire, though, was to leave StarClan and join the cream colored tom. Honeyfern wanted to live. She wanted to be with her true love.


	2. Chapter 1: Heart Ache

Unfortunatly, I do not own Warriors :(

* * *

Berrynose blinked his eyes, trying to adjust them to the bright glare of the sun. Ducking his head down, he walked toward the fresh kill pile, stomach grumbling. He hadn't eaten that much late night since he had shared with Poppyfrost. He knew that the she-cat felt sorry for him, and though all he wanted to do was yell at her to leave him alone, he didn't have the heart to. She was probably upset too. Honeyfern was her sister after all.

The prey pile was small and wet from the morning dew, but Berrynose wasn't very picky lately. As he was about to choose a chaffinch from the heap he heard Brambleclaw summon him. Groaning, Berrynose looked towards ThunderClan's deputy.

"Berrynose, patrol," the tom shouted through the clearing. The warrior's tail swished fretfully as he scanned the camp, clearly wanting to leave as soon as possible. Berrynose's stomach rumbled, showing his hunger. He twitched his nose in irritation.

"No."

Brightheart and Cloudtail looked up from in front of the warriors' den where they had been sharing tongues. Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Icepaw, the cats that had already joined the patrol gaped in silence at the cream furred cat. For a moment Berrynose felt guilty for disobeying his former mentor.

"What?"

Looking up, Berrynose met the astonished and anxious eyes of Brambleclaw. Summoning up his strength Berrynose stood taller and repeated his answer.

"I don't want to go on the patrol." His belly growled as if to reinforce his reply. Berrynose expected the warrior to be angry with him, and through rage flickered in the amber eyes of the tabby cat, nervousness could also been seen. Just as Brambleclaw opened his mouth to speak, Sandstorm stepped forward.

"Leave him be, Brambleclaw," the ginger she-cat said as she flicked her tail towards Berrynose. _I can fight my own battles. _Inwardly, though, Berrynose was glad for the senior warriors intervention.

"Alright then," Brambleclaw said, searching the camp. Before he could ask Sandstorm if she wanted to join the patrol, she had bounded up into Firestar's den.

"Cloudtail," the deputy began, but he was cut off by the call of the white tom. He was now standing with Brightheart at his side.

"Me and Brightheart are going hunting with Hazeltail, Mousewhisker and Spiderleg."

Sighing, Berrynose saw Brambleclaw look up, as if in deep thought. Berrynose knew though, that Dustpelt was reviewing training with Ferncloud, Foxpaw was cleaning the elders' den and Birchfall was with Whitewing. Graystripe was with Millie, Sorreltail was helping Jayfeather collect herbs and Lionblaze, Poppyfrost and Cinderheart were taking a rest after doing the dawn patrol. Berrynose knew that there was only one cat left that could complete the patrol. And Brambleclaw knew it too.

"Um, Squirrelflight would you like to come on patrol?"

Now Berrynose knew why the tabby tom had been nervous. He hadn't wanted to invite Squirrelflight on patrol. Every cat in Thunder Clan knew that the tension had been high between the two cats after Hollyleaf's astonishing revelation two Gatherings ago.

Picking up the bird in his jaws, Berrynose could just see the happiness coming off of Squirrelflight as she accepted Brambleclaw's offer. Every cat in Thunder Clan also knew that Squirrelflight was still in love with the amber-eyed deputy.

As the patrol set out, Berrynose settled in a shaded spot just besides the elders' den. He had sat here with Honeyfern a few times. She had loved listening to the elders' chatter, meowing in laughter at Mousefur stubbornness with the apprentices and enjoying the talk of the "old times."

_Old times, _Berrynose thought, swallowing a mouthful of chaffinch. He felt his heart ache for Honeyfern. Secretly Berrynose cursed himself for not getting to know Honeyfern better before.

"Berrynose, Berrynose."

He snapped his head up and was startled by Jayfeather's cloudy blue eyes. Shaking his head, Berrynose snorted halfheartedly.

"What do _you_ want?" he questioned, avoiding the medicine cat's gaze.

"I want to help you," Jayfeather hissed back, clearly irritated. Berrynose knew that Jayfeather was busy lately, but he didn't need any help from the medicine cat. He wasn't wounded or anything.

"Why would I need your help? I'm perfectly fine. I'm not hurt."

"Not on the outside," Jayfeather mumbled.

"What?"

"I want to give you some chamomile."

"What in Star Clan's name is chamomile?"

Berrynose heard Jayfeather groan, but didn't look up. Instead he stared down his half eaten meal, trying at all costs to avoid the medicine cat's den.

"Chamomile works almost like a poppy seed," Jayfeather began. But before he could finish, Berrynose interrupted.

"I don't have trouble sleeping. In fact, lately I have been sleeping extremely well, almost as well as…"

Jayfeather prodded Berrynose with his claw, causing the tom to stop mid sentence. Angry, Berrynose stood up, fur bristling slightly.

"You didn't let me finish, mouse brain. Chamomile is also used to um, sooth stress and problems on the inside of a cat."

For a moment, Berrynose was confused. Then, he realized just what Jayfeather was doing.

"I don't need help! I can deal with this on my own," Berrynose yelled. Then he stormed out of the camp and into the woods. As he ran, all but one of his thoughts disappeared. He couldn't help wondering if every cat in Thunder Clan had seen his heart ache.


	3. Chapter 2: Finally

_Hope you like it so far. I'm, like, really enjoying writing about these two. _

_Thanks for the nice reviews. If I were a cat, I'd be purring!_

_Plus, I've got at least three twists coming up, so keep reading!_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Warriors! :P_

* * *

Honeyfern took one last look behind her before she dove into the pool of water. The starry droplets seemed to run off her sparkling pelt as she emerged from the Moonpool. She shook her fur by instinct, even though she didn't feel cold. The shining beads of water scattered all over the empty clearing. She quickly picked her way over the rocks and down the wall. She had been doing this for nearly a moon now so she could hop down the incline easily. She landed daintily on solid ground and hurried off into the forest.

Honeyfern's paws just skimmed the ground as she bounded through the wood, weaving through trees that shielded her form the glowing stars above. As she approached the tunnel, she halted and scented the air. Thunder Clan scent was all around and Honeyfern welcomed the familiar smell of home. Inside her heart warmed. This was where she belonged.

The tabby she-cat dipped into the camp; it was silent all around. The steep walls framed the night sky, bordering off a section of the glittering orbs. Tonight the stars seemed extremely close and Honeyfern self-consciously stuck to the shadows, though her glistening pelt would still make her easy to spot in the darkness.

She slunk into the warriors' den, eyes searching for Berrynose. He was in his usual spot, but he was in a twisted position, head turned towards the bramble walls, body awry. Berrynose's unorthodox position, though, didn't stop her from padding towards him. Her heart swelled as her fur brushed against his and she settled down next to him quickly. Closing her eyes, Honeyfern could journey into her memories, when things were as they should be. She could almost hear her calling her name. His voice was like water running over rocks.

"Honeyfern? Honeyfern!"

Blinking her eyes open, the tabby was confused. She wasn't in the warriors' den like she had been when she had closed her eyes. Instead she was in a small clearing, surrounded by swishing ferns and bushy shrubs. As she looked around she spotted a small pond on the edge of the small meadow. Though the place was beautiful, Honeyfern had never been here before. Still in shock because of her sudden movement, Honeyfern gazed to her left and she felt her heart leap.

There stood a familiar tom with a cream pelt and glistening eyes. Though he made no sudden movements, Honeyfern could see happiness burning in his eyes. Taking a tentative step forward, the tabby crinkled her nose in confusion.

"Berrynose?"

A smile broke out on her face, and that was all Honeyfern needed to break her of her momentary paralyzed state. She ran towards him, paws not carrying her fast enough. Purring with delight, Honeyfern pressed her muzzle against Berrynose's face. He began to cover her with licks as if he would never get her clean.

They stood there for a few moments, completely unaware of anything but each other. When they finally broke apart, Berrynose looked into Honeyfern's eyes.

"Wha-whe-wher-how?" he finally sputtered, awestricken. Honeyfern purred in amusement at her blundering words. She licked his ear affectionately.

"I don't know, but I don't really care. I'm just glad that we're together."

Berrynose laughed, rubbing his muzzle against hers.

"Finally!"

_Finally. _


	4. Chapter 3: Sleep

"So, we're asleep?"

"Well, I'm not mouse-brain. But you are!"

The two cats were in the clearing, tails intertwined. The trees were like a canopy, shielding them from everything but each other. Berrynose was looking down at Honeyfern, not daring to tear his gaze from hers.

"So you really think that you're in my _dream_?" he began, still in astounded that he was here, with Honeyfern. It seemed totally unreal. But Honeyfern was with him, her eyes shining and pelt glistening. Even though she had stars in her fur, Berrynose knew that she was just like she had been when she had been alive.

"It's the only explanation," Honeyfern began, eyes showing that she was deep in thought. "I mean, I've been laying with you as you slept for about a moon now. This is the first time it's happened."

Berrynose hadn't been surprised when Honeyfern had reveled that she had been staying with him at night. It explained why he had been sleeping so well lately.

"I guess that means there's truth to the saying you walk in my dreams, huh?" Berrynose began, ears burning a bit. Honeyfern looked down to the ground and suddenly became interested in a tuft of fur that was out of place.

"I wonder why tonight I was able to enter your dreams?" she speculated, changing the subject skillfully. Berrynose glanced at his paws, thinking over what had happened that day.

"Maybe it was because I was having trouble sleeping?" he suggested, unsheathing and sheathing his claws. "Jayfeather had talked to me earlier and, well. I think that's why."

Honeyfern nodded, thinking over her own thoughts. Berrynose watched her with delight, taking in everything about her. He wanted to make sure he never forgot anything about this moment.

Suddenly, Honeyfern stood up, ears erect. She swiveled her head and sniffed the air. Then, sadness rippling through her pelt, she turned towards Berrynose.

"What's the matter?"

"I have to go. StarClan will be wondering about me soon. I have never stayed out this late. I don't want them to speculate." She gave him a quick lick on the head before she ran out of the clearing.

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Honeyfern was gone.


	5. Chapter 4: Talk

* * *

"Anyone want to go hunting?"

Berrynose opened his eyes, taking in the warriors' den of ThunderClan. Blinking his eyes to adjust them, he stood up and stretched, lengthening his spine and extending his claws. His muscles felt energized and he wanted to run as far as he could. Inside, his heart was content. He had seen Honeyfern.

"I'll go," Berrynose meowed, yawning a bit. Lionblaze, the one who had suggested the hunt, groaned and stated his question again. This time Spiderleg also answered.

_Spoiled little fur ball, _Berrynose thought, following the long limbered Spiderleg out into the clearing. Lionblaze had always found a way to rub Berrynose's fur backward. Huffing, the trio plus Hazeltail, ventured out into the forest. The four cats split into twos and Berrynose found himself with his sister. It had been awhile since they had talked, but Hazeltail didn't try to start up a conversation. After the two of them had caught a reasonable amount of prey, they set off towards camp, just enjoying each other's company. The two deposited their kill on the pile, and eager to eat, Berrynose picked a mouse up in his jaws.

"You seem, different, Berrynose," Hazeltail said, also picking a piece of prey off the heap. She looked at him cheerfully as she padded with him. As they sat down, she continued.

"You seem happier, Berrynose."

"Well, I feel better."

Hazeltail nodded, but didn't press him. Berrynose liked his sister because of that. Though she could read cats extremely well, she didn't ask for more. She knew that some things, cats wanted to keep private.

The siblings ate in silence, and Berrynose licked his lips after devouring his prey. His mouse tasted so much better than the one he had the other day. Yawning, Berrynose minded reeled back to Honeyfern. His heart yearned to see her again, but he wasn't sure if they could. Normal cats like Berrynose weren't supposed to have special dreams.

He stopped mid lick, tounge lingering over his shoulder. _Maybe I wasn't really talking to Honeyfern. Maybe it was just a dream!_

Closing his eyes, though, Berrynose remember their meeting last night. Her eyes, her fur, her voice. It hadn't been dream, Berrynose was sure.

"Berrynose, you want to go on patrol?"

Looking up, Berrynose saw the eager and jumpy eyes of Icepaw. Her voice sounded excited, and she kept glancing towards Graystripe who was waiting patiently by the camp entrance. Sorreltail, Brightheart and Mousewhisker sat besides him, obviously part of the patrol too.

Berrynose thought it over and decided that after his refusal yesterday, he couldn't afford another outburst. Standing up, Berrynose mewed a goodbye to Hazeltail, who seemed happy he was returning more like himself. Icepaw purred at Berrynose as they joined the patrol, obviously glad that they could now set out.

The group sprinted into the forest and set out towards the WindClan border. The wind in Berrynose's face refreshed him and he dashed ahead, nearly catching up with the bounding Icepaw. As they reached the stream, WindClan scent grew stronger, though it smelt as if no cat had passed the border. After resetting the borders the cats took on a more leisurely pace. They were walking along the lakeside and Berrynose made sure to keep his paws clear of the water. Up ahead, Brightheart was chatting with Graystripe. Mousewhisker was calling to Icepaw, who was way up ahead, enthusiastic to continue on the patrol.

"She'll be made a warrior soon," Sorreltail said, causing Berrynose to turn his head to the she-cat who was now keeping his pace.

"Not soon enough," Berrynose murmered, adding a small purr to show that he was kidding. _Partially kidding. _

Sorreltail glanced out towards the lake, sighing deeply. Berrynose noted that her tail drooped slightly.

"I think we've got something in common, Berrynose," she began. "We both miss Honeyfern."

He almost snapped back, but knew that it was no use now to hide his anguish. It was apparent that every ThunderClan cat had seen his mood change after the tabby's death.

"I didn't know you missed her so much," Berrynose grumbled, turning his head forward. He saw the patrol getting farther and farther away, but was too uncomfortable to tell the tortoiseshell queen.

"I guess I hide it well. It's good, though, to let it out once in a while." Sorreltail sighed once more, glancing towards Berrynose. "Sometimes I feel as if she's so close."

_You have no idea. _

"Well, we better catch up," Sorreltail said, changing the subject just as skillfully has her daughter did. Then she rocketed off, Berrynose close on her heels.

That night, as Berrynose settled down to sleep, his heart pounded. He was nervous, even though he hated to admit it. _Come one, its just sleep; nothing to be afraid of. _But his courageous words did nothing as he drifted into sleep, anxious. He wondered if he would see Honeyfern again. He prayed to StarClan he would.


	6. Chapter 5: Eavesdrop

_Thanks to my faithful reviewers:_ feathercloud13 and icethroat21

_And to the new reviewers:_ J1210 and Macey-the-Invisible

_Thanks for your ideas: _Nightshimmer

_Disclaimer: I own Warriors (in my dreams) _

* * *

Honeyfern snuck through the starry forest. Around her, she could hear mice scampering and squirrels chattering. She wasn't here to hunt though. She had more important things on her mind. Berrynose.

As Honeyfern slunk through a wall of ferns, she heard faint murmuring. She stopped, ears pricked. Carefully she picked her way around leaves and twigs that could crinkle or snap, giving her location away.

In this forest, you were practically free. There was no leader, though many still respected and followed their former leaders wishes. Honeyfern had met most of former ThunderClan, including Bluestar, who she had heard a lot about from the elders. The blue-gray she-cat held an air about her that made Honeyfern want to impress the former leader.

As she thought of the noble cat, Honeyfern felt guilt rise inside her. She knew that Bluestar wouldn't want Honeyfern to be seeing Berrynose. In fact, Honeyfern was positive that none of the StarClan cats would want her seeing a living warrior. But Honeyfern had been seeing Berrynose for nearly a moon now, in his dreams, except for the night after she had first found his dreams.

"I think that something is going on that we don't know about."

Honeyfern halted, picking up familiar voices. Daringly, she slipped in between two bushes and clambered up a tree. Digging her claws into the bark of a pine tree, Honeyfern leaned over and peered into down. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw five cats talking quietly in a small glade.

"I can feel it in my bones," said the voice that had spoken before. It was a dark gray she-cat, and Honeyfern vaguely remembered that her name was Yellowfang.

"I don't think that any cat would dare to leave the forest," said another. It was a white tom with black paws that spoke now. Honeyfern didn't recall meeting him, or the light brown tom besides him.

"Tallstar, you trust these cats too well," said a recognizable mew. Honeyfern gasped as she noticed Bluestar speak to the white cat. Bluestar was here too!

"I agree with Yellowfang," said the brown cat. From the way his eyes reflected the light, Honeyfern got the feeling that he was a medicine cat. Yellowfang gloated silently at the cat's agreement.

"Thank you, Mudfur," Yellowfang meowed. It was silent for a moment and then Honeyfern realized that they must have been waiting for the final cat to speak. He was jet black and seemed to hold himself less nobly than the cats around him.

"Well, what do you think Nightstar?" questioned Tallstar, leaging towards the black tom. _Nightstar! He must have been a ShadowClan leader!_

Nightstar opened his mouth a bit. At first, Honeyfern thought he was taking a breath before starting, but then she realized something that chilled her blood. He was trying to scent something!

Quickly, Honeyfern scrambled out of the tree and onto the forest floor. She dashed off as quickly as she could, into the glittering forest. From behind her she heard a yowl and she knew that the cats had known that someone had been listening in on their conversation.

Honeyfern picked up speed, sending up leaves. She knew that there was only one place she could hide, the living world. Honeyfern changed her course and headed toward the pool she had found three moons prior. Her lungs burned as she ran and her fur seemed to stick to her skin.

Finally, the panting she-cat reached the pond. She stopped only for a moment, to catch her breath, before she dove into the water. The sensation she that had become familiar took over for a moment. Her pelt felt sleek and damp as she fell. And then she emerged. Honeyfern felt relief wash over her as she clawed her way out of the Moonpool.

But the relief evaporated as quickly as a puddle in during sun high when she realized she wasn't alone.


	7. Chapter 6: Believe

_Sorry about not updating yesterday!_

_But here's a brand new chapter. I'll add a second before the end of the day! _

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, sadly. :(_

* * *

Mothwing couldn't believe her eyes. Was the half moon light playing tricks on her? Was she dreaming? _Of course you're dreaming, mouse brain! Starry cats don't just crawl out of puddles! _

But there she was, a light brown tabby she-cat had just leaped out of the Moonpool. And though Mothwing tried to tell herself that this couldn't be happening, she knew deep down that she had been wrong. StarClan must exist! The stories must be true!

"Hello?" Mothwing asked quietly, causing the she-cat to look up. Her eyes were wide and astonished, as if she had seen a StarClan warrior. _That's a stupid comparison, Mothwing. She _is_ a StarClan warrior! _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Mothwing took a step closer, towards the glowing cat.

The she-cat shot up, her fur bristling slightly. Mothwing could see fear reflecting in her huge eyes and suddenly curiosity clouded Mothwing's mind. _Why would a StarClan cat be afraid? _Before she could ponder it any longer, the sleeping bodies around the medicine cat began to stir. There was the sound of scattered leaves and waving ferns and when Mothwing looked to where she had seen the StarClan cat last, there was nothing but a faint glimmer of stars.

"How were your dreams, Mothwing?"

The golden she-cat twisted towards the other Clan cats, and she couldn't help but purr at the words. They now had meaning behind them.

"Fantastic," she said. Besides her, Willowshine nodded curiously at her mentor's answer. Mothwing ignored her apprentice's unusual behavior and instead studied the faces of the other medicine cats.

"It must have been good news then," said Barkface. "I have never seen you so happy with your dreams." Kestrelpaw and Flamepaw meowed their agreement. As the cats began to descend back to the Clans, Mothwing couldn't help but feel as if she was being looked at. Hoping it was the starry she-cat she turned her head. Instead, though, she found herself staring into the clouded eyes of Jayfeather.

"Yes, never been so happy," he muttered, still fixing his eyes on Mothwing. A shiver passed down her spine and Mothwing plowed ahead, meeting up with Willowshine. As the cats went their own ways, Willowshine glanced towards her mentor.

"You seem, different, Mothwing," she said, confusion easily heard in her voice. She was happy, though, that Mothwing was so enthusiastic now.

"I think I've really connected with StarClan, that's all," Mothwing whispered, trying to sound like she had always believed in the ancient warriors. _Too bad I haven't. _


	8. Chapter 7: Gathering

_Suggestions for Warrior names for Icepaw and Foxpaw?_

_Disclaimer: May StarClan grant me rights to Warriors? Cause I don't own Warriors. _

* * *

Berrynose swatted at a buzzing fly, the full moon shining down onto the island. Around him, cats chattered, clearly enjoying the cool leaf-green night. The scents of ShadowClan, WindClan and ThunderClan were drifting around, ThunderClan's most pleasant and homely; RiverClan's scent was missing, as their patrol had not arrived.

"So then, I growled at him 'get off my territory you mangy kittypet, go back to you Twolegs' and I swiped at his face. If I had really been trying, I could have ripped his ears off!" The light brown tabby tom apprentice couldn't seem to stand still as he bounced around, telling the cats his story. Though the apprentices from the other Clans appeared impressed, the warriors listening in just purred in amusement at his tale.

"Owlpaw, that's not how it happened," said a cream she-cat apprentice form ShadowClan. "You nearly missed him! He ran off when Smokefoot came up behind you!"

The tom shook his head, determined.

"Nuh-huh, Dawnpaw. You probably couldn't see clearly; you were far away!"

Not eager to listen in on an apprentice squabble, Berrynose padded off, trying to spot some familiar cats. He walked over to the first familiar pelt, a gray tabby she-cat.

"What's going on, Cinderheart?"

"We're discussing what happened with RiverClan. Harespring and Antpelt say that this morning there was no dawn patrol. And Kinkfur say it was quiet on their border with RiverClan too."

Berrynose felt curiosity tug at his heart, and he nudged his way into the group, eager to listen. He noticed Icepaw and Foxpaw were also there, along with a WindClan cat called Heathertail.

"Do you think they got attacked?" questioned Foxpaw, tail twitching excitedly. Icepaw flicked his shoulder with her tail, signaling him to stop. All the cats turned to Heathertail.

"I think they're just lazy fur balls," she meowed, anger flashing in her eyes for a moment. Berrynose didn't know what the blue-eyed she-cat had against RiverClan, but she seemed pretty antsy. He turned around to see if any cat had angered her, but the only cats he saw were Lionblaze and Jayfeather, who were talking to each other a dew pawsteps away. Berrynose didn't remember Heathertail ever having any problem with those two. _Though Lionblaze does find a way to irritate some cats. _

"Maybe they left," Icepaw whispered, eyes shining. Her pelt seemed to glitter like a StarClan cat's pelt in the milky glow of the full moon. The cats around her shook their heads, but Berrynose saw a few show flashes of excitement in their eyes at the prospect of a Clan leaving.

It was Cloudtail who scented RiverClan first. He yowled, revealing their arrival. Soon after, Berrynose could also scent RiverClan. Some smelt like sickness as they cambered into the clearing. Berrynose stayed away from these cats.

The leaders all hopped onto the rock, Firestar's pelt easily seen in the brown and green of the forest. Beside him stood two cats. One was missing.

"Where is Leopardstar," questioned One-star, eyes searching the crowd. Berrynose felt his eyes wander too, and he couldn't find the spotted pelt of RiverClan's leader.

Mistyfoot emerged from the mass. She seemed skinnier than usual, but her eyes burned brightly in the night.

"Leopardstar could not be here tonight," she yelled, loud enough for all the cats to hear. As murmurs swept through the gathering, Blackstar called out, silencing all the cats.

"Has she been struck by sickness? I can scent it on some of your cats here."

Mistyfoot looked at her Clanmates, before staring up directly at the Clan leaders. Her eyes flickered strangely in the glow of the moon.

"We have had an outburst of greencough in our Clan. Though it is well under control now, we have lost many warriors, apprentices and one of our elders." Mistyfoot glared around the clearing, as if challenging any cat. Then her eyes softened.

"We have also lost Leopardstar to greencough. Leopardstar is dead!"

Gasps of astonishment wove their way around the glade. Every single cat, including the apprentices, were shocked by the news. Then all went silent as Mistyfoot leaped up onto the tree with the other leaders. Her eyes blazed with courage and sadness.

"I'm now Mistystar, leader of RiverClan."

A few cats called out her name, but the gray she-cat quieted them with a fierce flick of her tail.

"I'm not done," she meowed softly, gulping in air. Berrynose didn't know hwo many other surprises RiverClan could declare in one Gathering.

"I would like to send a patrol to the mountains, to ask Stormfur to rejoin the Clans. We need more strong warriors. I know this is a lot to ask, but I would like to know if any cats would like to journey to the mountains.

Immediately, there were calls of protest. The leaders started talking quietly and urgently to Mistystar, who was trying desperately to explain something to them.

"I'll go," said two voices at the same time. Everyone was stunned, including Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, the two who had spoken up. Clearly Brambleclaw felt uncomfortable going with the ginger she-cat, but he didn't want to retract his offer.

"I guess I'll go too."

Every cat looked towards Crowfeather of WindClan. Some of the cats from his Clan looked on in disgust, obviously not trusting him since Hollyleaf's announcement. Nightcloud, Crowfeather's mate, also stood up, but she wasn't going to go with them. She was shaking with fury.

"You can't just leave me, Crowfeather! You have to stay with Breezepelt and me! We won't be safe without you!"

Crowfeather sighed, and it was clear to every cat that he was trying to hold his temper.

"You have a whole Clan to look after you. Besides, Breezepelt is old enough to not need my, or your, help. I'm going."

Tawnypelt also volunteered. Her eyes shone with exhilaration as she told the Clans she would accompany the other three cats to the mountains. Mistyfoot asked her Clan if any cat would go, but the cats that were already going stated their objection.

"It will be the original cats, on a journey again," meowed Squirrelflight. The other cats agreed.

As Berrynose drifted off to sleep that night, he welcomed sleep. He wanted nothing other than Honeyfern's sweet voice. He had enough excitement for one night alone.


	9. Chapter 8: Hunting

_Thanks to all the reviewers. (new and old)_

_I'm really glad you like it!_

_ipodshuffle266, thanks for favoriting!_

_Yes, I do update almost everyday, any time after 3:00._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors._

* * *

Berrynose woke up a few sunrises after the gathering to a pinprick prodding in his side. Moaning, he got up and was met by Thornclaw. _I think I know why he got his name._

"We need to go hunting. The fresh kill pile is running low."

Stretching, Berryonse meowed his agreement. He followed the other warriors out into the fresh air and sunshine. He glanced towards the entrance and noticed that Icepaw, Dustpelt and Poppyfrost were already there. Berrynose and Thornclaw soon joined them.

As they set out into the forest, Berrynose closed his eyes, remembering his dreams. A flash of fear welled up inside of him, as he recalled not seeing Honeyfern the last couple of nights.

_Lost. He had seemed lost as he scrambled around the forest. It was familiar, though. It was home. But Honeyfern. She was nowhere. Lost. Lost. _

"Berrynose!"

Pain shot through his muzzle as Berrynose went straight into a tree. He screeched in surprise, sending some mice nearby scrambling. Suddenly, a squirrel fell from the tree, unbalanced by the shaking and startled by the shriek.

The squirrel left some scratches on Berrynose's flank before he finally killed it with a skillful swat to the neck. As Berrynose licked his muzzle, he tasted blood. Looking down, he saw a faint trickle of crimson drip from his mouth.

"Berrynose, are you alright?"

He looked up to see Icepaw, her fur bristling in shock. She bounded towards him, eyes glistening with worry and excitement.

"You're hurt," she meowed, surveying the tom's cream pelt. Then, her eyes shone with amusement. "That was a pretty clever way to hunt squirrels, Berrynose. You should teach that technique to the apprentices."

Berrynose's first instinct was to hiss at the she-cat, but he found himself meowing in laughter instead. The rest of the patrol found them together, humorous and meowing with happiness.

"You look pretty scratched up," said Poppyfrost. She looked worried as she hurried over to him. Berrynose shook his head though, eyes glittering.

"I'll be fine."

"You should still see Jayfeather, though," said Dustpelt. "Scratches can easily become infected."

Berrynose tried to argue some more, but the senior warrior wouldn't hear of it. Finally giving in, Berrynose picked up his squirrel and started to head off.

"Do you need help?" Berrynose heard Poppyfrost call from behind. Before he could answer, another cat had answered for him.

"He's fine. After all, he is a warrior."

Berrynose purred at Icepaw's words as he started towards camp.

* * *

"What did you do?" Jayfeather questioned, eyes clouded. _What cat gets injured on a hunting patrol? _

"I found a new way to catch squirrels," he hissed, eyes laughing. Jayfeather knew that something amusing had happened during Berrynose's hunting trip, but he didn't press for answers. Cinderheart or one of the kits would come and tell him. He betted on Cinderheart, considering she found her way into the medicine cat's den on a daily basis because of her mouse brain stunts.

As Jayfeather applied the herbs to the wounds, he couldn't help but notice the happiness roaring off of Berrynose. Jayfeather had felt a familiar feeling coming from another cat not so long ago.

"How have you been sleeping, Berrynose?" Jayfeather questioned, trying to sound like it was his medicine cat duty to ask, and not his own curiosity.

"Sleep? It's amazing! I haven't slept so well in ages."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

But Jayfeather couldn't stop his mind from reeling. He knew that something was going on, not only with Mothwing, but with Berrynose also.


	10. Chapter 9: Daylight

_Thanks for the quick reviews. You guys are the best! Still debating on names for Foxpaw and Icepaw, so keep them coming!_

_The stories really gonna start picking up now, yay! :D_

_Disclaimer: I'll own Warriors when Tigerstar kisses a rabbit (never)_

* * *

Honeyfern plodded through the forest, fear radiating from her like sunshine. Above, the sun was blazing brightly, and Honeyfern tried desperately to try and stay in the shadows. She had never been out during the daytime as a StarClan warrior. She hadn't even known it was possible. But she had tried nonetheless, and it had worked. _I have to talk to Berrynose. I have to talk to Berrynose. _

Ever since she had overheard the StarClan cats talking, she had been extremely worried. Her terror of her secret being revealed had kept her away from her love for a few nights, but she couldn't leave him for that long. Her heart longed for him.

Honeyfern also had serious matters to discuss with Berrynose. She had to warn him. She knew that medicine cats could sometimes have dreams with StarClan. And if one cat accidentally stumbled into Berynose's dreams, things could go terribly wrong.

Honeyfern felt as though her fear-scent was engulfing the whole lake, and everything around it. She wasn't sure if StarClan cats had a scent, but either way she was frightened.

"Come on Cinderheart, we need to go back to camp. I have to lead a patrol. Ever since Brambleclaw left, all the senior warriors have to do everything! I haven't had time to think, let alone review with Ferncloud."

Honeyfern froze. Though many questions buzzed around in her head, she dared not think about anything but being hidden. Carefully, Honeyfern crept backward into the shadow of a tall oak.

Honeyfern wanted nothing more than to leap out when she saw the familiar coats of Cinderheart, Dustpelt and Poppyfrost. Her sisters were so close that she could have brushed their fur with her tail tip. As if in a trance, Honeyfern attentively took a paw out of the shadows. For a moment, it was if she was invisible, like any normal StarClan cat was. But then the stars in her pelt began to shimmer in the glittering sunlight.

A head turned towards her, and two eyes widened with surprise. For a moment, time seemed to be frozen, as if encased in ice. Then Honeyfern shot off into the forest.

"Where are y-"

Behind her, paw steps could be heard. Honeyfern wanted to stop. She wanted to talk, to be alive. But she knew that no other cat could know. There were so many risks already.

"Wait, Honeyfern! Is that you? Wait!"

Forest seemed to be everywhere. Honeyfern didn't know where she was. She just had to get away. No one could know except Berrynose. No other cat. No one.

Suddenly, the wood cleared, and Honeyfern was stunned by the brightness of the sun's rays. She skidded to a halt, stopping just in time. Looking down, over the ledge, Honeyfern could see the ThunderClan camp. The cats in the clearing looked like smaller than usual, but Honeyfern still felt homesickness leap up in her chest. _I want to be alive!_

Then, a cat shot out of the trees, fur bristling, eyes huge.

"Honeyfe-"

But it was too late. The she-cat hadn't seen the cliff, or her sister. Instead, she tumbled clumsily over the edge. Her words were cut short as she hit the ground.

And up on the cliff, Honeyfern stood, rooted to the ground. Her mouth couldn't move and her eyes were glued to the small figure below. The sounds of ThunderClan gathering around the she-cat broke Honeyfern out of her trance. All thoughts of Berrynose were lost.

Eyes filled with sadness, Honeyfern managed to dash away. She wanted to go down into the camp and lay with her sister. But she didn't. _You've caused enough harm, Honeyfern. _

As the tabby padded towards the Moonpool, her paws felt as heavy as boulders. Her pads scraped against the rocks as she climbed, and only when she stood at the edge of the puddle did she look up at the sky and yowl with grief.

"Oh, Cinderheart! Forgive me!"


	11. Chapter 10: Warning

_Yay! Over 40 reviews. Thanks to all the reviewers, new and old. _

_And I know a lot of people were upset about Cinderheart. I love her too!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. _

* * *

Berrynose had a hard time falling asleep that night. His wonderful morning on hunting patrol had been ruined when he had heard the shriek from Cinderheart. The whole camp seemed tense and unmoving after Jayfeather revealed that she had broken several bones, and had punctured her skin deeply. When asked if Cinderheart would live, Jayfeather had sighed and exposed the truth that Cinderheart's life was in danger. As sleep overtook Berrynose, he couldn't help but hope that tomorrow would be a better day. Berrynose just hoped that tonight he would see Honeyfern.

"Berrynose?"

The cream tom turned around to spot a light brown tabby padding towards him. His heart leaped in his chest as he ran to her and rubbed muzzles. Her scent seemed to send all bad thoughts away as he wished things could be like this, always.

Berrynose backed away from Honeyfern until he could see her face fully. Though her pelt looked clean and glossy in the moonlight, her eyes seemed to flicker with sadness and guilt.

"What's the matter?" Berrynose questioned, confused beyond belief. He wasn't sure why she was so upset. From what she had told him about StarClan, it was a paradise, filled with warm days and nights and plentiful prey. Honeyfern had even told him of the wind that seemed to sing and the forest that appeared to be alive.

"I did something horrible," she whispered, voice laden with misery. She looked towards her paws, avoiding his gaze.

"Cinderheart was hurt today," she began again. Her breath sped up, and she opened her mouth several times as if to speak, but words never came out.

"How did you know?" Berrynose questioned, fear suddenly encompassing him too. "Did you see her in StarClan? Is she dead?"

Honeyfern looked up, startled.

"Of course not; no." She sighed, glancing around the clearing. "I would have told you if she had died. I have…other news. Actually, I have a lot to tell you."

It was silent for a moment. Crickets chirped and some ferns waved in the small breeze. Neither cat spoke a word. Then, Honeyfern looked up, eyes filled with horror and love.

"Berrynose, I came to see you today, in the daylight. I had too. I overheard some StarClan cats talking, about something going on. And I had to warn you. Then Dustpelt came by with his patrol."

Berrynose tried to take it all in. Alarm coursed through him as he realized that the StarClan cats would not be okay with Honeyfern and him seeing each other. Then, Berrynose recalled something.

"Cinderheart was on patrol with Dustpelt."

"Yes," Honeyfern gasped, nuzzling her head into Berrynose's chest. "I saw Dustpelt and Poppyfrost and Cinderheart on a patrol. And I was just so homesick, that I had to try and get closer. But when I put my paw into the sunlight, it glittered. And, and. Cinderheart saw me. So I ran as fast as I could, but I stop at the edge of the cliff. And she ran off! She ran off chasing me. And it's all my fault."

Berrynose was stunned for a moment. _Cinderheart had seen Honeyfern? _But he could see that the tabby with him now was in despair, so his licked her ears, trying to calm her.

"It's not your fault," he cooed. "It's not like you pushed her over. It's alright, Honeyfern."

Berrynose knew that it hadn't been Honeyfern's intention to make Cinderheart fall. The young warrior had always had trouble looking before she leaped. But he couldn't stop the fear from coursing through his veins. _What if it's a warning for us? That we can never be together? _Berrynose wished it wasn't true.


	12. Chapter 11: StarClan

_Next chapter, yay._

_To _feathercloud13: _good names and...good observation._

_To _ipodshuffle266: _you'll find out soon enough._

_To _J1210: _Thanks for all the reviews! _

_To _Icethroat_: I like the Honeyfern chapters, I don't know why. haha. Thanks for the nice review! _

_To _allygirl56: _Thanks for reading still!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors._

* * *

"She'll live," Jayfeather meowed. The whole Clan seemed let out a sigh of relief at the medicine cats revelation. Cinderheart would live. From up on the Highledge, Jayfeather could feel the emotions of every Clan cat. Brakenfur, Sorreltail and Poppyfrost seemed to be the most relieved.

As the blind tom picked his way back down to the ground, he could sense the family come towards him. He already knew what they wanted.

"Follow me."

The four cats padded towards the medicine cats den. Jayfeather could hear the thoughts of the she-cats, as if they were almost in unison. _Where is she? Let me see her!_

Finally, they arrived in front of a mound of gray fur. Though she looked extremely small, Jayfeather knew that her breathing was good. She would live, thank StarClan.

As Cinderheart's littermate and parents settled besides her, Jayfeather could feel relief overcome them. He wished that he, himself, wasn't so tense. But he couldn't shake what he had seen and heard when he had entered Cinderheart's dreams.

She had been on the verge of death. Jayfeather had a sense of déjà vu overcome him. A few moons ago, he had been in a similar situation.

"Jayfeather?" Cinderheart had said, eyes shining. She looked lean and healthy and her pelt was already starting to gather a few stars.

"Hello, Cinderheart. I've come to tell you to return back home."

Cinderheart had looked down, and from the cliff they were standing on, Jayfeather could see some StarClan warriors below. He could tell that were from ThunderClan, because he could scent the familiar smell. He could also tell from their faces that they didn't want the gray pelted she-cat to join their ranks.

"Go, Cinderpelt. You have wanted this life for so long."

Jayfeather could see Yellowfang was speaking. Her face seemed soft and motherly as she talked to the former self of her apprentice. For a moment, Cinderheart's face clouded in confusion. Then there was a flash of wisdom in her eyes.

"I want to be a warrior so much. But after seeing Honeyfern…"

A few of the StarClan cats exchanged glances. Bluestar hissed something quickly in Yellowfang ears.

"You saw Honeyfern?" Jayfeather asked her, also bewildered. It was obvious that the starry warriors didn't know anything of this encounter. Cinderheart turned towards Jayfeather, eyes back to her normal self.

"Yes. I was on midday hunting patrol, and she was there! Her pelt sparkled so prettily! I followed her through the forest and then. And then, I don't know. I woke up in the medicine cat's den."

Jayfeather had eventually gotten Cinderheart to return back. They woke up together in the medicine cat's den. Though the she-cat looked drained and tired, Jayfeather could see purpose blazing in her eyes. She would live.

But now there was another mystery. What was Honeyfern doing in the living world? He wasn't sure of the answer but he was determined to find out when the half moon came around. That was only a few sunrises away.


	13. Chapter 12: Ceremony

_Thanks for all the nice reviews._

_And now we know that Cinderheart won't die. Yay! (I never could have killed her off. Everyone loves her!)_

_And to_ ipodshuffle266, J1210, allygirl56 and feathercloud13 _and_ icethroat _for the super nice reviews!_

_And to all the great ideas presents by_ Midnight Star725_: all I have to say is great minds think alike._

_Here's the next chapter, sorry about not updating yesterday!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors :(_

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Berrynose had just scrambled through the bramble tunnel when Firestar had called a Clan meeting. The sun was just setting for the day and the sky was covered with splashes of bright oranges and yellows. A small breeze swept through the clearing, bringing the scents of ThunderClan towards Berrynose.

The cats buzzed with excitement as Foxpaw and Icepaw stepped forward, pelts groomed and eyes filled with excitement. Icepaw's white pelt shone in the rays of the setting sun. Besides her, Foxpaw stood tall and regal.

"I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have both trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Foxpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Foxpaw's voice was unwavering by excited as he spoke the words that Berrynose had spoken a few moons ago.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Foxcatcher. ThunderClan welcomes your determination and loyalty as a full warrior."

Foxcatcher stood proudly, fur glistening in the dying sun. Besides him, his sister, shook with excitement as Firestar repeated the ceremony.

"Icepaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Icepaw said, voice quivering with exhilaration. Firestar looked warmly down at her.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Icepool. ThunderClan welcomes your kindness and enthusiasm as warrior of ThunderClan."

The cats chanted their names aloud, Berrynose included. To his left, he could also hear Cinderheart, cheering from the medicine cat's den.

"Foxcatcher, Icepool. Foxcatcher, Icepool."

As the meeting came to a close, Berrynose congratulated the newly made warriors. Foxcatcher seemed to shiver with delight as Berrynose praised him. Though the tom was thrilled, Berrynose knew he wouldn't talk until his vigil was over.

"Hello, Icepool," Berrynose meowed, padding towards the white she-cat. She purred at her new name.

"Than-"

She stood mid sentence, eyes shimmering in embarrassment. Instead she nodded, to acknowledge his words. Berrynose flicked her shoulder with his tail before he headed towards the fresh kill pile to eat before he went to sleep. As he did, he passed the medicine cat's den, and he couldn't help but over hear Jayfeather's annoyed mew.

"Make you're extremely careful, Brightheart. Cinderheart needs to have those herbs, in that order as soon as she wakes up."

Berrynose couldn't help his own curiosity, so he lingered at the pile, trying to look interested in his meal.

"I know, Jayfeather. If you're so worried, why do you have to go to the Moonpool this half moon?"

"It's extremely important I do."

_What's so important at the Moonpool? Jayfeather usually never leaves his really hurt patients?_

"You must be really picky, Berrynose."

The cream tom turned to look at Ferncloud. Her eyes purred with amusement as she picked up a robin and walked back towards Dustpelt.

The queen's momentary interruption, though, had distracted Berrynose. Jayfeather was already leaving the camp.

Shaking away his annoyance, Berrynose picked up a mouse and devoured it before settling into sleep. And for some reason, he couldn't shake the faces of Icepool and Foxcatcher from his mind as he drifted off into slumber.


	14. Chapter 13: Moonpool

_Here's the next chapter!_

_I can't thank you enough for all the nice comments!_

_You guys are the best!_

_Disclaimer: I'll own Warriors when hedgehogs fly._

* * *

"Hello, Jayfeather. How's the prey running in ThunderClan?"

"Very well, thank you Littlecloud. And in ShadowClan?"

Flamepaw suddenly piped in the conversation, obviously eager to be with the medicine cats of the Clans. His fur was puffed out twice his size as a chilly breeze swept by the group of cats.

"Actually, we just found some-"

"Hush, Flamepaw."

Jayfeather could feel anxiety radiating off Littlecloud as he silenced his apprentice. Though medicine cats were beyond the boundaries of normal warriors, it was clear that some things were meant to be kept secret.

"I hope all is well in ShadowClan," said the rasping voice of Barkface. His pelt looked thin and his body frail in the pale moonlight. Barkface was one of the oldest cats that lived by the lake and by the way Kestrelpaw supported him, it looked as if it would be his time to join StarClan soon.

"Nothing but a bit of sickness," Littlecloud began, looking a bit embarrassed by admitting weakness. He started towards the path to the Moonpool, trying to avoid the conversation.

As the cats headed closer and closer to the Moonpool, Jayfeather could feel Mothwing besides him become more and more impatient. The blind cat knew that Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan, so why was she so excited to "greet Starclan"?

Jayfeather was also edgy, though. He wanted to question the warrior ancestors about Honeyfern. Someone had to know what the tabby she-cat had been doing in the living world, in daylight nonetheless.

Jayfeather brushed his way through the waving ferns first, closely followed by Mothwing and Willowshine. Littlecloud was talking to Flamepaw about something as they came into the glittering clearing. Barkface appeared last, propped up on his apprentice's shoulder. He sighed as he settled besides the pool. It was silent for a moment, as the cats got comfortable besides the pond. Just as Jayfeather was about to lap from the icy waters, Barkface fragilely stood up. Kestrelpaw stepped forward to help, by Barkface stopped him with a flick of his tail.

"I think I can stand by myself for my own apprentice's medicine cat ceremony."

Jayfeather could feel Kestrelpaw's surprise at Barkface's words. But Jayfeather felt the exact opposite. He tried to hide his irritation as Barkface started the ritual.

"I, Barkface, medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons."

Barkface wheezed, as if speaking was a strenuous task for him. Jayfeather knew that was probably true.

"Kestrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

The tom looked up at the stars, as if talking directly to his dead ancestors. Jayfeather felt his annoyance fade as he remembered his own ceremony. He found himself mouthing the words as Kestrelpaw spoke.

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Kestrelpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Kestrelgust. StarClan honors your respect for all those around you and your open heart. May you use them to serve your Clan for endless moons to come."

The cats around the pool called out together in unison. Though the cheering wasn't as loud as a warrior would receive, Jayfeather felt pride of his medicine cat duties overcome him.

When Jayfeather finally drank from the Moonpool, though, his task at hand overcame him. The liquid ice fire coursed through his body, and Jayfeather slowly closed his eyes and welcomed his dreams.


	15. Chapter 14: Answers

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_This story now had over 10,00 words, yay! I've reached a milestone._

_Plus I have over 50 reviews, another milestone I couldn't have passed without you guys. Thanks for all the support._

_Disclaimer: I own Warriors (in my dreams.)_

* * *

"Welcome, Mothwing. We have waited long for your arrival."

Jayfeather blinked open his eyes, taking in the brilliant forest of StarClan. He twitched his ears, as if trying to make sure he had heard right. Carefully and stealthy, the now seeing cat slunk through the fronds of ferns until he could peek through them. He nearly hissed when he saw two cats standing in a clearing.

"Mudfur? Is that you?"

_I've entered Mothwing's dream? Fox-dung. The one time I actually-_

Jayfeather stopped his thoughts as something dawned on him. His eyes widened as he realized where he was. _I'm in_ Mothwing's _dream._

The gray tom didn't know what had caused the long-time medicine cat to finally believe in her starry ancestors, but he didn't have time to find out. He yearned for his own dreams for once.

"Spying again, huh?"

Jayfeather spun around to face a familiar muzzle. He felt his fur bristle slightly at her words.

"I'm not spying, Yellowfang. I really wanted my dreams tonight. But I ended up in Mothwing's. StarClan only knows why she started to believe now."

Amusement twinkled momentarily in Yellowfang's eyes, but seriousness soon over took her. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, another cat sneaked in.

"Don't tease him, Yellowfang. This is an important matter."

Bluestar's eyes glinted dangerously at Yellowfang. It was clear that this was no laughing matter. Jayfeather would have snapped, but the fire in both she-cat's eyes made him shiver.

"Greetings, Jayfeather," hissed Bluestar quietly. "I can understand your frustration. But there is no need for it."

Jayfeather was puzzled by the former leader's words. As if sensing the young gray medicine cat's confusion, she continued on quickly.

"You see, Jayfeather, this _is_ your dream. You will know all you require from us by listening."

Jayfeather was skeptical. He didn't know what two RiverClan cats could know about his problems. But he knew that StarClan was usually right about these things, so he crouched in the ferns, ears perked and alert.

"I am glad that all is well in RiverClan," meowed Mudfur, eyes flashing in happiness and pride. He tilted his head in incomprehension, though, as if wondering something.

"I don't mean to pry, Mothwing, but I was wondering what helped you to believe in us once again. I am extremely happy with your sudden faith, but…"

Mothwing's eyes glistened in the starlight, and for a moment she looked almost like a StarClan cat herself. As she began to speak, her voice was laden with awe and mystification.

"I was at the Moonpool last half-moon, and like always I was dozing while the other cats dreamt. And, well, a sudden splashing awoke me. I opened my eyes, and there was a starry cat lying by the side of the Moonpool! She didn't answer any of my questions, but I knew that she was from StarClan! She hurried off in the direction of ThunderClan in a hurry. And I just want to thank whoever sent her to me, because now I believe. I can be a proper medicine cat."

Mudfur murmured something to his former apprentice, but Jayfeather couldn't hear him. Jayfeather could see that Mudfur didn't know who Mothwing's StarClan cat was. The gray cat, though, knew that Mudfur wouldn't crush Mothwing's dreams of being sent a starry warrior.

"You now have all the answers you need," yowled Yellowfang, before she took off into the forest. Jayfeather opened his moth to ask what she meant, but it was too late. She was gone.

"Look inside yourself, Jayfeather," Bluestar mewed, eyes softening. "You know the answers, you just have to find them. _Revisit_ your thoughts."

She looked tenderly towards the fern wall that shielded them from the RiverClan cat's view. Then she bounded into the trees, leaving Jayfeather thinking about their words.

A breeze swept by, sending quivers down the tom's spine. The ferns around him tickled his nose and the honey scented wind left him shivering slightly. Suddenly, he figured it out.

Jayfeather awoke by the Moonpool with his answers. He knew whom the cat Mothwing had seen was. He also knew what she was coming to the real world for. She was revisiting someone. Jayfeather just had to find out whom.


	16. Chapter 15: Empty

_I just reliezed I had a new reviewer, Bubbleblaze. I'm so sorry for not mentioning you!_

_That's for everyone of the reviews! You guys rock!_

_I've reached another milestone, over 60 reviews!_

_I suppose you guys should give yourself a pat on the back, because I couldn't have reached it without you!_

_I'm so excited that I decided I would give out my first plushies! (I never really got the point of them, but it seems fun!)_

_I'm gonna give a Berrynose and Honeyfern plushie to every single person who has ever reviewed, yay! _

_Here's the chapter, because I'm sure that you don't want to listen to me talking, err typing, anymore._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors._

* * *

"Come on you lazy fur ball, get up!"

Berrynose groaned as he opened his eyes, taking in the face of Icepool. Her eyes glimmered with amusement and weariness and she kept on glancing towards the warrior's den entrance.

"Poppyfrost was right. You are hard to get up!"

Trying to prove her wrong, Berrynose stood up and shook out his fur, sending a few loose patches of moss to the den floor. He yawned, stretching the sleepiness from his bones.

"Why do I have to get up again?" he yowled, while stifling a yawn. He knew that he didn't have dawn patrol. If he had, he wouldn't have stayed so long with Honeyfern.

"Rosekit and Toadkit's apprentice ceremony! Firestar is having it right now."

Berrynose immediately padded towards the entrance to the den. The two rambunctious kits were his kin after all. As he peeked into the clearing, he could see the littermates below Highledge, fidgeting as the cats called their names.

"Toadpaw, Rosepaw. Toadpaw, Rosepaw," Berrynose called in unison with the Clan. Icepool joined him too, and as the cheering died down, he turned towards her. He was hungry and wouldn't mind some company while hunting.

"Berrynose!"

The cream tom turned his head towards Poppyfrost. Her pelt glistened in the early sunshine, and Berrynose had to admit, she was very pretty.

"Yes, Poppyfrost?" Berrynose growled quietly, his stomach rumbling loudly. Icepool muffled a purr of amusement.

"You want to go hunting?" Poppyfrost questioned, taking a few breaths. Berrynose inwardly sighed with relief. _I just want to go hunting!_

"Sure," he meowed, causing Poppyfrost's eyes to suddenly shimmer. He turned towards Icepool.

"Want to come?"

"Oh, well, it's a hunting _patrol_ and we already have enough cats," Poppyfrost started. She looked at her paws as if embarrassed that she had to refuse Icepool.

"It's alright," Icepool meowed tiredly, touching Poppyfrost's shoulder as if to comfort her. "I was going to sleep anyway. It was a long night, you know?" She yawned as if to prove her point.

"Okay then," Poppyfrost said, standing up and brushing Berrynose's shoulder with her tail tip. "You coming Berrynose?"

The cream tom padded after the tortoiseshell she-cat, looking back and meowing a good-bye to Icepool. She waved her tail in farewell and looked on until Berrynose entered the bramble tunnel and couldn't see her anymore. He couldn't help but notice the empty feeling in his stomach as he took off after Poppyfrost.


	17. Chapter 16: Worry

_Second chapter for today!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors._

* * *

It was obvious that leaf-fall was coming. As Berrynose plodded into the forest a few sunrises after his hunt with Poppyfrost, he could see some of the green leaves tainted with oranges and browns. A few fluttered ungracefully to the ground as he stalked towards a clearing he had found just yesterday. Last night, Honeyfern had confided that she couldn't sneak out at night as much anymore. The StarClan cats were starting to get suspicious at her routine visits. She had devised a plan that they would randomly meet either in Berrynose's dreams or in this clearing on ThunderClan territory.

Berrynose cautiously pushed his way through the screen of ferns, into the small clearing. It was similar to his dream clearing in a way, but in his dreams, Berrynose had felt safer. What if a passing patrol just so happened to pass by? Berrynose's fur bristled at the thought.

"Berrynose?"

The cream tom turned around, claws unsheathed. He looked around, not seeing anyone.

"It's me, Berrynose, Honeyfern."

The warrior lifted his nose and smelt the familiar aroma of his former Clan mate. He glanced around and saw her, finally, standing a bit to the side. For a moment she seemed to disappear, and then she was back. Some stars in her pelt glittered when shafts of sunshine reached her. She never looked so beautiful.

Berrynose felt his paws carry him to her. He padded softly on the gentle grass until he could bury his head in her pelt. It was odd, seeing her in the daylight, but he took comfort from her presence nonetheless.

"How are things in ThunderClan?" questioned Honeyfern after a moment of silence. Berrynose didn't know what to tell her. He had only been away from her for half a day.

"Well, I went on patrol with Ferncloud, Graystripe, Toadpaw and Icepool this morning," Berrynose began. He felt laughter rise inside of him as he recalled the morning's events.

"Icepool fell into the lake by accident. I told her she was really an ice pool and then she brought up my new technique at hunting squirrels. Of course Toadpaw wanted to go swimming after he noticed that she was in the lake. We ended up having to fish them both out."

Honeyfern let out a small purr, but he could tell she wasn't really interested in ThunderClan small talk. He tried to think of something fascinating that had occurred this morning, but he came up blank.

It was silent for a moment and the two cats shifted nervously. Honeyfern stroked Berrynose's shoulder lovingly with her tail, as if to make up for lack of conversation. It was nice, but Berrynose couldn't help but wish she were alive again. They had more to talk about then.

"Jayfeather!"

Berrynose stood up, ears pricked and alert. He had heard the desperate yowling, and Berrynose could sense that something was wrong. He licked Honeyfern's shoulder, telling her that he had to go, before he dashed into the forest.

"We'll meet tomorrow during the day," she called out before he was out of hearing distance from her meows.

Berrynose took off towards ThunderClan camp, scenting the air. He wondered what had happened that Jayfeather was needed so urgently. As the cream tom got closer and closer to camp, his worry grew more and more. And then he scented blood.

The warrior burst into the camp, looking around. Cats were everywhere, but Berrynose's pelt began to lie flat when he realized that they were ThunderClan.

"Berrynose, where have you been?"

He whirled around to face an angry Firestar. His emerald eyes scorched Berrynose's pelt, and he was forced to look away.

"I-I was hunting," he managed to spit out, noting how feeble his excuse was. _He's going to rip my fur off. I just know it. _

"Well you must have been far away from our normal hunting grounds. I had cats out looking for you. I thought you had been _killed _during the battle, for StarClan's sake."

"Battle?"

Firestar looked even angrier with this. Berrynose stepped back by reflex, afraid to feel his leader wrath.

"Maybe you should ask Dustpelt or Poppyfrost or Spiderleg or Sorreltail or Thornclaw."

For some reason, Berrynose shivered as Firestar listed off the names. He wondered though, why Firestar had been so specific. _Couldn't I just ask any of the warriors?_

"W-where are they?"

Firestar's eyes cooled for a moment, and his posture slumped a bit. Then he looked straight at Berrynose, eyes full of concern and sadness.

"In the medicine cats den. They're all in the medicine cats den."


	18. Chapter 17: Alone

_Midnight Star725__, do you think you could PM me to talk? I like some of your ideas..._

_Thanks for all the reviews! Over 70, I can't believe it. You guys are the best..._

_Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors._

* * *

Berrynose nearly rushed towards the medicine cat's den. The warrior had assumed that it had been a mere border struggle, but it must have been more than that if so many were injured.

Berrynose was greeted by the smell of tangy herbs as he entered the medicine cat's den. He had never seen it so crowded. Brackenfur and Cinderheart were crouched over the slumped forms of Poppyfrost and Sorreltail. Brightheart was seated next to Brackenfur, who was constantly shifting his gaze from Poppyfrost to Sorreltail to Thornclaw. Ferncloud was rubbing her muzzle into the fur of Dustpelt as she laid a paw on Spiderleg's chest. Foxcatcher, Birchfall and Icepool stood behind her, obviously there for support as well to watch after their father.

For a moment, Berrynose seemed to not be able to breathe. Something bad must have happened. Something horrible.

"Berrynose?"

He looked up into Jayfeather's sightless eyes. At his paws were some herbs and he had some tendrils of cobwebs hanging on his fur.

"Firestar suspected you were dead. You should want to be, considering you left our Clan to fight."

Before Berrynose could reply, a cat called out to the medicine cat, causing him to hurry off, herbs in his jaws. Berrynose didn't know what he would have said anyway. He couldn't deny the accusations.

The cream cat picked his way around the herbs that littered the floor. He desperately wanted to know what had happened, but didn't know if he would have the guts to ask anyone.

"So, you're not dead, huh?" meowed Birchfall. The tom held himself high, but Berrynose could see worry reflecting in his eyes.

"I-I, what happened?"

Birchfall licked at a scratch on his shoulder as fresh blood oozed from it. He winced, but cleaned it, before looking at Berrynose again.

"Two RiverClan warriors didn't like the way Mistystar was running the Clan. They decided that they would try and convince ShadowClan to overthrow her. But you know how mistrusting them ShadowClan cats have been since Sol. They chased the RiverClanners right over the ThunderClan border. Mistystar sent some warriors to help her cats, and Blackstar had a fit when they crossed their border and traveled into their territory, all the way to the ThunderClan side. It was all out battle by the ShadowClan and ThunderClan border, between three Clans. One of the worst I've ever been in. It was insane; you didn't know who was your enemy and who was your ally."

Birchfall looked to his sides, glancing at his kin, before he leaned closer. He hissed softly, so that no other cat would hear.

"Jayfeather's really worried about Dustpelt and Thornclaw. They have the worst wounds. It's almost scary, considering how badly cut up the others are."

Birchfall shivered, as if remembering the cats and the battle. Berrynose felt guilt and bile rise up inside of him. Birchfall only had a few scratches and he was still in shock from the clash.

"Jayfeather, Jayfeather!"

All the cats turned to the medicine cat's entrance, bracing themselves for the news. _What else could happen? _

Daisy was at the entryway to Jayfeather's den, her normally smooth pelt bristling with fear and shock. Her eyes were alight with determination and motherly protection. _Something must be wrong in the nursery!_

"Jayfeather," Daisy shrieked, pushing her way into the den. "We need help. Ivykit and Dovekit are having a coughing fit. Whitewing can't get them to stop."

Immediately, Birchfall dashed out of the den. Not one cat said anything when he bumped against them to get through. His kits were in trouble. Jayfeather, who looked almost as distressed as the father of the kits, closely followed Birchfall. Berrynose didn't know why the kits coughing worried the medicine cat so much. There were warriors here that needed his help. But he pushed that thought away, and instead picked his way through the crowd.

As soon as he spotted a familiar white pelt, Berrynose changed his direction. But as he got nearer and nearer, he felt scared to talk to her. Firestar had been extremely angry at Berrynose's disappearance and he didn't doubt that many other cats would be upset.

"Berrynose?"

Her voice was so soft, that he nearly didn't hear her. It sounded so weak, so sad, and so alone.

"Icepool," Berrynose meowed, lifting his head to look at her. Her eyes shone with relief for a moment, and the cream warrior felt safe under her gaze.

"You're alive," she gasped quietly. And then, her eyes clouded. Berrynose felt fear rise. _Had Icepool been injured too?_

"You weren't there," she murmured, looking away from Berrynose. "You weren't there to help my father. I was battling with him against the other Clans, and he was pinned down. When reinforcements came, there were only four cats. There was no one there to help him."

Berrynose opened his mouth, trying to grasp the right words.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Icepool. I would have ran as fast as LionClan if-"

She silenced him with a half-hearted flick of the tail. He could have kept going, but he stopped. He owed her that much.

"I know it wasn't your intention. But he was still alone."

Berrynose could argue; Icepool was right. He knew it had been his responsibility to be there for his Clan. But he hadn't been there for Dustpelt. He had left him to fight alone.


	19. Chapter 18: Nightmare

_Thanks for all the nice reviews! _

_Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors_

* * *

Honeyfern plodded through the forest, ears pricked and alert. Her heart was pounding and not just because Berrynose hadn't shown up that afternoon like they had planned. She was nervous about being so close to ThunderClan camp, even though it was nighttime.

She sniffed the bramble tunnel before slipping inside, careful not to disturb Foxcatcher, who was on guard that night.

The camp was unusually busy for moon-high. There was constant rustling in dens, as if cats were having trouble falling asleep and Honeyfern could hear murmuring and whispers coming from the medicine cat's den. The tabby didn't have time to investigate, though. She wanted to talk to Berrynose; she hoped he wasn't sick or injured.

Honeyfern slunk in the shadows of the cliffs, trying to conceal her glittery pelt from the living cats that she called Clan mates not so long ago. Cautiously, the StarClan cat made her way into the warriors' den. She noticed that it seemed emptier that before, but Honeyfern didn't ponder the thought. She could find out everything from Berrynose.

He was in his usual spot, and Honeyfern felt anxious as she noticed his twisted position. He tossed and turned and few times before she reached his side, confirming the tabby's guess that he was having trouble sleeping. Icepool, the cat next to him, seemed to be having nightmares also. _What happened?_

Honeyfern snuggled in close to Berrynose and closed her eyes just like she had the first night she had entered his dreams. And just like that first night, Honeyfern expected the transition from the living world into the dream world to be unnoticed. This night was different.

She heard yowling, and shrieks and cries from cats for their Clan mates. Honeyfern's eyes shot open. For a moment, she thought she had been spotted in the ThunderClan camp. She knew she was wrong, though, when she appeared on the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border.

Cats were fighting everywhere; most were warriors, but Honeyfern could see a few apprentices leaping in and out of battle. Honeyfern knew this couldn't be happening now, considering the sun was blazing brightly above. The StarClan cat came to the conclusion that she must be in Berrynose's nightmare.

Honeyfern picked her way around the fight, trying not to look. This battle was so gruesome; she couldn't believe it had taken place. _I have to find Berrynose. Once I find him, it'll end. _

She found him standing on a rock that jutted out of the ground. Honeyfern knew that the boulder wasn't there in the real world, but it looked authentic in the dying sun's rays. The StarClan cat clawed her way up the stone, finding any paw holds that she could. She collapsed when she finally reached the top, trying to keep the air in her lungs.

Berrynose stood rigid with shock as he surveyed the battle below him. He didn't move, didn't blink; he just looked.

"Berrynose," Honeyfern yowled, over the sounds of the fight raging beneath them. "Berrynose, it's me! Honeyfern!"

He turned around slowly, as if it pained him to move. His eyes fixed on her for a moment, as if they didn't see her. Then slowly, the image faded until the two cats were alone in their usual nighttime clearing. As soon as things were back to normal, Berrynose collapsed on the grass, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Berrynose," Honeyfern meowed quietly, dashing to his side. At her voice, he looked up, eyes relieved but blazing with determination.

"What was that?" questioned the tabby quietly. "Was that real? Did that actually happen the other day?"

"Yes," Berrynose choked out. "It happened. But I wasn't there."

Honeyfern could feel how torn the cream warrior was just by the way he spoke. It was obvious he felt guilty about this battle.

"Berrynose, I'm sure, I mean…"

"It's not okay, Honeyfern," Berrynose said gently, brushing her shoulder with his tail. "I love you, but-"

Berrynose never finished. Because at that moment someone stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing.


	20. Chapter 19: Dangerous

_Thanks for over 80 reviews!!! (Another milestone reached, thanks to you guys)_

_Thanks to: __Macey-the-Invisible__, __Silverstorm of Riverclan__, nightmist88, __icethroat21__, __J1210__, __Nightshimmer__, and allygirl56 for the quick reviews!_

_I'm glad that you guys like my writing; your reviews mean a lot to me! :D_

_Here's another chapter. I hope you like it!_

Disclaimer: I'll own Warriors when hedgehogs fly.

* * *

Berrynose's heart raced as the cat stepped into the glade. The intruder seemed almost to melt from the darkness, like a living a shadow. Berrynose bristled his fur slightly at this thought, trying to hide his fear. _Someone has found my dreams! But how?_

"I should have guessed it," hissed the cat, head still bowed. "Berrynose always finds a way to bend the code."

The cream warrior felt his mouth fall open slightly at the cat's words. The voice was so familiar, so recognizable. He heard it everyday.

"Jayfeather?" Berrynose spluttered, fur lying flat again. His fear was ebbing away a bit, though he knew he wouldn't get off so easily.

The medicine cat lifted his head, blue eyes clear and sharp now. He padded away from the shade that surrounded the clearing, his gray fur suddenly visible. Berrynose felt Honeyfern beside him stiffen and step back a bit as the gray tom approached. _She's going to make a run for it! _

"Think before you act, Honeyfern," murmured Jayfeather, his claws unsheathed. Jayfeather wouldn't attack her, Berrynose knew, but the sight of his claws sent a wave of seriousness into the air. Honeyfern glanced at the nearest bush, as if to run. She sat down, though, not able to ignore the young cat's warning.

"I've searched half the Clan trying to figure out who you've been revisiting." The gray cat pulled his claws back in, showing this would be a peaceful conversation. "I knew it wasn't Cinderheart. She seemed so surprised at your appearance that she didn't notice the edge of a cliff."

Honeyfern winced, remembering the day. Jayfeather's eyes softened for a moment, as if sympathizing with the starry tabby. But they soon glazed over with steely grit.

"I checked Poppyfrost next, considering she was your sister. No luck there. Then I managed to wriggle into Brackenfur's dream. And after I didn't find you there, Sorreltail's. I even tried to see if some of your friends were seeing you in their dreams. But, of course, you are visiting Berrynose. It seems so apparent now."

Honeyfern stood up and opened her mouth as if to speak. But Jayfeather beat her to it.

"This is wrong, and you know it. Both of you. StarClan warriors weren't meant to mingle with living cats on a regular basis. The starry ancestors are there to help guide the cats existing in the real world."

"But we love each other," Honeyfern exclaimed, glancing towards Berrynose as if he would protest too. The cream warrior didn't speak, though. He was taking in and thinking over Jayfeather's words. The medicine cat was prickly, and young, but Berrynose knew he was right.

"It's risky," Jayfeather continued, eyes nearly looking right through the cream warrior. Berrynose shifted under the gray tom's gaze, feeling as though the medicine cat was his thoughts. The cat turned his attention, though, to the starry cat besides him. "And dangerous. Especially for Honeyfern."

"What do you mean?" Honeyfern questioned, suddenly fearful. Jayfeather opened his mouth to speak, but before he could mutter a syllable, he began to fade. Berrynose knew what was happening; someone was waking the gray cat up. Though the cream warrior wanted to feel relieved, he felt the opposite, alarm. Something must have happened in ThunderClan if the sleep-deprived Jayfeather was being awoken. Could one of the injured warriors have died? Was there another battle?

"This conversation isn't over," Jayfeather hissed before he disappeared completely into the blue-tinted night. Berrynose felt his paws itch to go with him. He had to be there for his Clan if something was amiss.

Berrynose didn't have to wait long for his desire to come true, because in a matter of moments he himself was vanishing also. A small breeze swept by, as if willing the ThunderClan warrior to awaken faster.

"Berrynose," Honeyfern yowled. But the warrior merely closed his eyes and forced consciousness upon him.


	21. Chapter 20: Storm

_Thanks to every reviewer! Ninety reviews, wow! I couldn't have done it without you guys._

_I've reached twenty chapters too, yay. Without your support I don't know if I could have gotten this far! :)_

_I hope you like the next chapter! :)_

_Disclaimer: May StarClan grant me to rights to Warriors? Cause I don't own Warriors. :(_

* * *

Berrynose opened his eyes, willing Jayfeather's sudden disappearance to be only a mistake. _ThunderClan has suffered so much in so little time already!_

"Come on Berrynose."

The cream warrior was looking up into the eyes of Lionblaze. His pelt was bristling slightly, but in the tom's eyes Berrynose could see exhaustion and worry. Lionblaze didn't have to say another word. Berrynose shot up and trailed after Lionblaze as they exited the now empty warriors den.

Berrynose nearly choked on air as he came into the clearing. He knew that it must by around sun-high now, but you couldn't tell by looking at the sky. Gray and black storm clouds covered the typical bright blue heavens. In the distance, Berrynose could hear the sound of thunder, though it was hard to hear because of the howling winds that twisted through ThunderClan camp. It was the worst storm Berrynose had ever seen, and he had a feeling that it wasn't over yet. _This is just the beginning. _

Lionblaze took off towards the medicine cat's den, trying to spring through the fierce winds. Berrynose copied his movements, discovering it was harder than thought. His back legs pressed forcefully against the ground, which was quickly becoming more and more muddy as a light rain began to descend upon the camp.

Berrynose finally made it to the medicine cat's den, gasping as he emerged from the winds. He could see that ThunderClan was in here, huddled together in the back, where it was more sheltered. A few pelts were missing among the mass though, and Berrynose suddenly felt very afraid.

The cream warrior padded up to his littermate, Hazeltail, who eyed him with relief as he approached.

"Where are Firestar, Sandstorm, Daisy, Millie, Whitewing Icepool and the kits?" Berrynose whispered, not wanting to break the almost quiet. He couldn't imagine what he would do if they were dead.

"Firestar, Sandstorm, the kits and their mothers are all on the Highledge, in Firestar's den," murmured Hazeltail, flinching slightly as a huge thunderclap echoed into the den. Berrynose didn't even recoil at the noise. Shock rippled down his spine.

"What about Icepool?"

Hazeltail, who usually had no trouble with telling the truth, seemed to struggle for an answer. Berrynose pressed his face closer to hers.

"Please, Hazeltail," he pleaded, his heart aching at the thought that Icepool was gone forever. "Where is she?"

Hazeltail looked towards the entrance of the den, eyes widening at what she saw outside. Berrynose didn't turn around.

"Dovekit was missing when Whitewing woke up this morning," Hazeltail began. She gulped, as if trying to recall everything just right. "Firestar sent out a search party after no one could find her in camp. They searched from dawn till sun-high and didn't find a trace of her. They would have kept looking if these winds hadn't started up. They had to come back when there were strikes of lightning and sounds of thunder. Icepool was one of the cats that looked fro Dovekit. She never came back."

Berrynose tried to soak everything in. _Dovekit, missing, search, storm, Icepool, never came back. _

"Cats were going to go back out, to search for both of them, but it was too risky. You saw how hard it was just to walk across the clearing. They would have had to fight the storm through the whole forest."

_Search, storm, Icepool, fight, forest. _

"Jayfeather says he hasn't had any signs from StarClan, but it's difficult to say because he's so busy with all the injured cats. Thornclaw's on the brink of death. He might join StarClan by the end of the storm.

_Storm, StarClan, Icepool, forest, injured._

"I'm going after her," Berrynose hissed looking up into Hazeltail's eyes. For a moment she opened her mouth as if to protest, but something seemed to dawn on her and she merely nodded, as if she knew that Berrynose needed to do this.

"I would go now, before the storm gets any worse," Hazeltail whispered, glancing to her sides. "Don't let any cat see you leave or they'll try and stop you."

Berrynose flicked his tail to let her know that he had heard her. His heart was racing but he knew that he had to find Icepool. He wasn't going to leave her, like he had Dustpelt.

"Thanks Hazeltail."

"May StarClan go with you."

Before he rethink what he was going to do, Berrynose turned and padded towards the medicine cats den wall. He followed the ferns and stone to the entrance, where rain lashed out at him.

Berrynose twisted once more and looked into the den. His Clan never looked so weak, yet so strong at the same time. The bonds that held each cat together strengthened ThunderClan, whether the ties were through family, friendship or even love. Berrynose knew that he held a link with Icepool, and he would die before he let that link be severed.

Hazeltail swished her tail, as if waving a goodbye to her littermate. One other cat, though, was also looking towards the cream warrior.

Jayfeather's sightless blue eyes gazed towards him. Berrynose knew that the medicine cat couldn't see, but he never felt so sure that the gray tom knew where he was and what he was about to do.

The wise, young cat nodded to Berrynose before he turned back to a cat that needed his help. The medicine cat's acceptance of what Berrynose was going to do seemed to send strength pumping through the cream cat's veins.

And with Icepool's image stuck in his head, Berrynose leaped out of the medicine cat's den and into the storm.


	22. Chapter 21: Again

_Here is the longest chapter in this story (so far)_

_I hope you enjoy it, maybe another today?_

_Thanks for all the reviews and reviewers. :)_

_(Nightshimmer, I answered your poll)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors._

* * *

Jayfeather kept on glancing towards the den entrance. Even though he couldn't see, he couldn't help but try and spot if Berrynose had returned. The medicine cat knew that Berrynose had left to find Icepool. Even though the cream warrior may not realize it, Jayfeather knew that Berrynose was in love with the white she-cat.

Love. Jayfeather usually scoffed at it. Because he was a medicine cat, he couldn't have it, so why bother with it? The gray cat knew that love made some cats do mouse-brain things. Like visiting your dead mate in your dreams and during the daytime. Or jump into storm to find a cat that you care for.

Though Jayfeather knew that he would never fall in love, he now had a new respect for it. Many cats did noble things for love. Like go to rescue a lost cat, even though the weather is as fierce as the worst battle.

"Jayfeather, Rosepaw is going into to shock," meowed Spiderleg, the young cat's mentor. The gray tom barely registered the words as he plodded towards his stores to get some chamomile. As Jayfeather searched his supplies for the herb, he suddenly felt a wave of fear wash over him. He saw a flash of lightning, a churning lake; thunder rumbled almost like it was inside of him. He was calling for help, but it wasn't his voice. His voice was small, like a kit's. His paws weren't gray and big like they should gasped, letting his head hang low. This was no normal memory flash. It had been Dovekit's; Jayfeather was sure. The gray tom picked up the chamomile he had come for and placed it at Brightheart's paws.

"Help the cats, I need to sleep," he managed to meow. Brightheart looked at him, curious, but she didn't ask any questions. Jayfeather figured his desperation had convinced her this was important.

The gray cat settled into his nest quickly, trying to get comfortable. As he closed his eyes, sleep seemed to wash over him almost immediately. Jayfeather's final conscious thought was that he hadn't realized he had been so tired.

* * *

Honeyfern padded through the starry forest, head hanging, and tail trailing behind her. She had never felt so miserable. She had never felt so on her own. Though Berrynose didn't specifically say anything, Honeyfern could tell that he was now putting his Clan before her. The way he worried also made Honeyfern upset. _There is another she-cat. _

The tabby yowled out, scaring a few mice. She wasn't hungry, she never was. All she wanted was Berrynose.

"Honeyfern."

The StarClan cat stopped in her tracks. Opening her mouth, she scented the air and picked up a few familiar scents. Honeyfern's heart began to beat rapidly inside her chest as she pinpointed the aroma of ThunderClan.

Bluestar stepped out of clump of nearby bushes. Her fur way lying flat, but her eyes shone with fierceness and a blue fire. Honeyfern gulped and stepped back. _I must go back to the pool!_

"Do not run, young one," growled another voice. Honeyfern veered around and came face to face with Tallstar, former leader of WindClan.

Before the glittering tabby could think of darting the other way, three more cats emerged from the bracken to her left and right. _There's no use trying to get away now. _

As Honeyfern twisted around to take in the faces of all the cats, she felt a shiver pass down her spine as she grasped the fact that these had been the five StarClan cats she had eavesdropped on a few moons ago. From the look in all of their eyes, Honeyfern could tell that they knew too.

"Greeting, Honeyfern," meowed a brown tom. Honeyfern remembered that his name had been Mudfur.

"What do you want," Honeyfern stuttered, trying to play dumb. _Maybe they don't know anything about Berrynose._

"You know why we have come to you." The black cat named Nightstar took a step forward and looked into her eyes. Honeyfern ducked down. She was terrible at lying. The cats surrounding her didn't speak; they just stared. Honeyfern could still hear her heart pounding. _Waiting. Waiting. Waiting._

"Alright," Honeyfern sighed. She couldn't take it any longer. "I found a small pool a few moons after I, um, came here. I didn't know what it could do at first, I swear. But I was curious about how it feel to swim, so I jumped in. I didn't realize it connected StarClan to the living world."

Yellowfang snarled deep in her throat, her fangs showing slightly beneath her lips. "You kept on using the pond, though. You knew what it was capable of doing and yet you didn't stop."

Honeyfern felt desperation growing inside of her. _If they could just understand! _

"I know it was wrong. But I loved Berrynose and just when things between us were great, that snake."

Honeyfern shook at the thought, frustration rising. She was proud that she sacrificed her life to save another cats life, but it seemed unfair also.

"I'm sor-"

"Honeyfern!"

The tabby she-cat looked around, trying to figure out which cat had yowled her name. The ones that surrounded her, though, looked just as confused. _What's going on?_

"Honeyfern!"

Her name was called again. This time the sparkling tabby was sure that none of the cats with her had called to her. _So who did?_

A gray tom burst into the clearing, fur puffed out, panting heavily. All the StarClan cats turned to watch the cat as he tried to catch his breath. It was silent for a moment until one cat in particular broke the calm.

"You're always spying," hissed Yellowfang, a flicker of humor in her eyes, though her jaw was set in seriousness.

"I don't spy, Yellowfang," growled the tom, looking up. Suddenly, Honeyfern knew exactly who the cat was.

"Jayfeather, what are you doing here?" questioned Bluestar. She glanced quickly towards Honeyfern as if she was afraid she would run. The tabby thought nothing of this. All she could do is wonder why Jayfeather was here, in the hunting grounds of StarClan. _Did he die?_

"I need Honeyfern," Jayfeather meowed, flicking his tail towards the she-cat. Nightstar stepped forward, tail raised. He opened his mouth to challenge the ThunderClan medicine cat, but Jayfeather glared at him.

"Three cats are in danger. One of them is a kit. Honeyfern can help me."

Even ShadowClan cats valued the life of a kit. Nightstar stepped down and bowed his head. Mudfur also voiced his acceptance of Honeyfern going.

"This better not be a trick, Jayfeather," hissed Yellowfang as she stepped back to let the tabby through. Honeyfern felt her heart lift as Bluestar also recoiled away.

"Come, Honeyfern," Jayfeather said, already turned around and ready to go. "We will talk while we run." Then he took off into the forest.

Honeyfern gasped and dashed after him, finally finding an even pace with him. The two dodged trees as Jayfeather told Honeyfern to head towards the pool where she could enter to real world. Immediately, as if her paws were drawn there, the StarClan cat veered to the left.

"This morning Dovekit went missing," Jayfeather meowed to the tabby, "So Firestar sent out a search party." The gray cat evaded a tall oak before falling into step with Honeyfern.

"A huge storm rolled in and the party was forced to come back to camp empty pawed. One cat didn't return from the search."

Honeyfern tried to remember everything as she changed her course a bit so they could arrive at the pool faster.

"Berrynose went out after the missing cat, into the storm. Not even one of the three came back to camp. It's horrible out down there, and I can't risk sending out another live cat. I want you to go and find them all."

Honeyfern felt worry ripple down her glittering pelt. _Berrynose is out in a storm? _That's all she needed to know to accept the challenge. She meowed her consent as she burst through a fern wall.

Jayfeather followed more slowly, clearly the running taking a toll on him. He managed to gasp, though, when he saw Honeyfern's pond.

"It's looks exactly like the Moonpool!"

Honeyfern nodded and scooted closer to the edge. Just as she was about to leap in, Jayfeather yowled.

"Wait, Honeyfern, there's something you should know before you go to the real world."

The tabby stopped and turned around. Her paws itched to go to Berrynose and Jayfeather was just wasting valuable time. _Time is precious when lives are at stake. _

"Remember when I told you that it was especially dangerous for you to go out into the real world," Jayfeather began. Honeyfern nodded and glanced longingly at the pool.

"It wasn't a threat, I was telling the truth."

_Maybe I'll just jump in now, before he can stop me._

"The more times a StarClan cat goes out into daylight, the more stars they loose from their pelt."

_I'll go on three._

"And when enough stars are lost-"

_One._

"It's dangerous for the cat because-"

_Two._

"They could disappear forever."

Honeyfern felt her back haunches relax and she found herself sitting on the shore of the pool. The tabby had never heard of a StarClan cat disappearing. _That's because you're probably the only one stupid enough to go out in daylight._

It was a scary thought, vanishing forever. At least when you're alive, you know you can live on in StarClan. This was different. Honeyfern wouldn't ever be able to think again, laugh again, hunt again, _love again._

"I'm still going," Honeyfern managed to stutter. She may be dead, but she loved Berrynose. And she wasn't going to let him fight a storm by himself. There were also two other lives at stake.

"I gave my life for another once," Honeyfern whispered, eyes shining. "And I'll do it again." And with that, she leaped into the pool.


	23. Chapter 22: Flash

_Here's the next chapter for ya..._

_Thanks for all the reviews (100?! Thanks sooooo much!)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors :(_

* * *

Berrynose yowled into the darkening sky, trying to see if Icepool would answer him. His words, though, were thrust into the wind, lost. _So much for that plan…_

The cream tom propelled himself through the fierce gale, rain pelting him from above. It was falling so hard that Berrynose almost believed that StarClan were attacking him with pebbles. Above, thunder clapped loudly. The warrior was so used to the sound now, he didn't even flinch. Instead he pressed onward.

Berrynose wasn't sure how he was going to find Icepool. He couldn't use any of his senses. His voice was overpowered, he couldn't find Icepool's scent trail because the rain had washed away all smells, and he couldn't hear anything with the thunder. Even his sight was limited because of the rainwater forcefully falling down upon the ground.

Berrynose still pressed onward though. No matter how tired his legs became, no matter how soaked his fur got; Berrynose wouldn't give up on Icepool. He knew she would do the same for him.

Suddenly, Berrynose felt a presence at his side. For a moment, he imagined Icepool, following him step for step. But when he turned, he couldn't see anything or any cat. But the feeling of a cats fur against his was still there. Welcoming the warm feeling, Berrynose let the invisible cat guide him.

The only reason why Berrynose knew he was nearing the lake was because he could hear waves crashing down on the shore. The sounds of the waves seemed to wake Berrynose's senses, making him alert.

The unseen cat had stopped, so the cream tom did also. He stood there for a few moments, shivering under his drenched pelt. Just as he was about to leave, irritated and worried about Icepool's well being, a hug flash of lighting lit up the sky. Suddenly, for a moment, Berrynose could see clearly. He gasped when he saw a white pelt glowing in the flare.

Berrynose bounded forward, through the winds and torrential rain. The presence besides him seemed to show him the way, and he found the white splash in the world of gray come closer and closer.

Another lighting bolt illuminated the world and Berrynose found himself staring directly at Icepool, a few tail-lengths. She was looking at him also, a small bundle of fur grasped in her mouth. _She has Dovekit!_

And then she was gone, the flash not shining on the world any longer. Berrynose leaped in the direction of Icepool, trying to push through the storm. He pushed against the soil, landed and then did it again. His leaps should have sent him to Icepool already, but the wind prevented him from hurdling farther.

Lighting lit up the sky again, Icepool merely one leap away. As Berrynose gathering his energy to jump again, Icepool stepped forward.

Berrynose didn't know what was happening until another flash let him see again. He saw Icepool place her paw on the slippery pebbles that lined the lakeshore, and then he saw her slip. By the time he could see again, she was gone.

Berrynose looked out into the churning waves of the lake, searching. He saw the white head, bobbing above the surface, paws fighting against the current. Dovekit was still in her jaws. And then darkness descended again. But by then Berrynose had leaped into the lake. The freezing waves had captured him.


	24. Chapter 23: Now

_Here's the next chapter! I'm hoping to get one more up for today, but I don't know._

_Thanks to Stormpaw, a new review (I think)._

_All of you comment mean sooo much to me. Thanks to __ipodshuffle266__ for that super nice comment. It meant a lot. And __Wolfstar4__ and Nightshimmer for the comment that made me smile. haha. And to __icethroat21__, __Macey-the-Invisible__, __J1210__, and __Silverstorm of Riverclan__ for the quick and very nice comments._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors._

* * *

Darkness. Light. Darkness. Light.

Flash after flash of lightning lit up the night. Berrynose treaded water desperately, searching for Icepool. He gagged as lake water swept into his mouth and down his throat. The warrior fought tooth and claw against the rolling waves, trying to keep his eyes open long enough to spot a shimmering white pelt.

"Help! He-"

Berrynose heard the call and changed direction, swimming with all his strength. A sudden wave collided on top of the tom's head, sending him deep into the lake's depths. Berrynose tried to yowl for help, but only managed to swallow more water. The murky rock bottom of the lake lit up as another bolt of lightning struck down. For a moment, he saw a white pelt sweep by above him.

Berrynose had never learned how to swim, but as he pushed himself through the water and to the surface he felt as though he was as good as a RiverClan cat. He rocketed above the waves, gasping for air before searching again.

A glittering out of the corner of Berrynose's eye made him turn his head. Darkness. Light.

A rock was jutting out from land, almost like the shore was a paw and the rock a claw. Berrynose vaguely remembered that the rock was close to the WindClan border. The warrior didn't see any sparkling now, but a small mound of fur sent Berrynose's paws treading.

He didn't know how much longer he could keep swimming, but the ThunderClan cat knew that he had to reach the rock. He focused on putting paw after paw ahead of him. _How much farther must I swim? _

Berrynose's foot scraped against something hard, sending a sharp pain up his entire body. His eyes stung as rain fell into them. A huge gray mound stood firm in front of him. Berrynose wanted to yowl in triumph, but two cats lives were still in danger.

The tom stuck to the side of the rock, searching for a pelt of white. He saw Dovekit quickly, clawing desperately at the side of the rock. She was taking shelter in an alcove in the boulder, but the water was rising and soon she would be swept away.

Berrynose pulled himself up on an outcropping on the rock a few mouse-tails away from the squealing kit. The warrior yowled as loud as he could, trying to get the terrified kit's attention. It took a few times, but finally the soaked kit turned to face him. Her eyes lit up almost as bright as the lighting and she turned around, fully facing him.

"Wait," Berrynose growled, firmly setting his legs so he wouldn't slip. Dovekit didn't hear him, though, and as a wave washed over the rock, she nearly fell off. Berrynose spoke again; this time she listened.

"I want you to jump to me when I say, alright?"

Dovekit nodded, fearfully glancing towards the rising lake surface. _I'm not going to let her die._

Berrynose examined the body of water besides him, making sure there were no waves. Dovekit wasn't going to join the ranks of StarClan just because he wasn't careful enough. As he scanned the lake, a shadow of doubt crept over him, and Berrynose felt himself slipping. He frantically tried to find paw holds as he clambered up again. Dovekit looked on horrified.

And as he saw the fear in the tiny cat's eyes, he felt a longing in his heart to be a father. It was a crazy moment to think such things, but Berrynose felt the emotion nonetheless. An image of Icepool appeared in his mind then, and he saw her shining eyes and heard her sweet and witty voice.

Taking strength from both, the tom pulled himself up onto the outcropping. He set his legs again, firm and steady. He wasn't going to slip again.

The presence he had felt before suddenly appeared at his side. Berrynose didn't turn, but he sensed the fur swishing against his, warmth creeping into his skin.

"Now," the voice whispered. Berrynose knew what the unseen force meant. He yowled with all his might, making sure Dovekit heard him. She didn't hesitate as she leaped, paws outstretched, eyes extended with fear.

Berrynose managed to catch her in his teeth by the scruff. She squeaked a little, as if in pain, but Berrynose didn't have time to think of that. She could see Jayfeather later, after she was safe from death.

"Give her to me, Berrynose."

The cream tom looked around, searching for the voice. Glancing up, a bolt of lightning struck down somewhere behind the boulder. For a moment, he could just make out the starry pelt of Honeyfern.

Berrynose didn't have time to ask questions. Quickly, he handed Dovekit up to the StarClan cat. Honeyfern eyed the soaked bundle with utmost care. The warrior didn't have time to wonder if Dovekit could Honeyfern too.

"Head onto the highest part of the rock," Berrynose shrieked, talking to Dovekit as well as Honeyfern. "But stay away from the edge!"

Then, taking in as much air as he could, Berrynose dove back into the waves of the lake. Now, he had to find Icepool. _I'm coming, Icepool. Now I'm coming for you. _


	25. Chapter 24: Want

_Okay, here's the next chapter!!! _

_Thanks for all the reviews and all the new and old reviewers. _

_I decided to do a chapter in Icepool point of view, so here it is._

_Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors._

* * *

Icepool clung to the tree branch with all her life. The tree that know kept her from the drowning in the icy depths on the lake had nearly taken her life. When Icepool had heard the creaking, she didn't know what could possibly make such a sound. And when the tree crashed down into the lake only a few mouse-tails away from her, Icepool had been sure she was going to join StarClan then and there.

But apparently the starry ancestors had other plans because Icepool was still alive, barely, but she was still breathing.

Another swell of water came by, and Icepool felt her grip on the branch. Her teeth hurt from clutching her lifeline and she had been here for so long.

Two more waves came, and Icepool's branch was slowly going underwater. This had happened with the other tree limbs too. At first, the whole tree had been above water, including the top where Icepool could find many twigs and boughs to hold onto. But her haven as soon sank deeper into the water, where it was impossible to reach. So she had moved on. Icepool had hoped early on that she would finally reach land after moving closer and closer to the tree's rootss.

But the white cat wasn't sure she could go onto another branch this time. She was so tired. Her bones ached and her legs hurt from swimming. She could barely open her eyes because of the blinding rain.

Icepool wondered what Berrynose was doing, right at this moment. She had seen him, she was sure. The white warrior only hoped that he had saved Dovekit before returning to camp.

Another wave washed by and Icepool cringed as it pulled her. Her teeth hurt from the sudden pressure. _Come on, Icepool. You can do this. You're a warrior; warriors don't give up._

The she-cat didn't want to give up. She longed to live, to see the sun again. She yearned to hunt in leaf-green and even brave through leaf-bare. She wanted to lie in the nursery and play with her kits. She wanted to share tongues with her mate during sunset.

Another wave came by, and Icepool gripped the limb with as much energy as she could muster. But then there was another wave and another and another.

_Hunting, sleeping, sunset, warmth, leaves, butterflies, Gatherings, moon, stars, mate, love._

Icepool didn't know when she had let go of the tree branch. She supposed it was better that way. As she fought against the current, Icepool made one last attempt to swim to shore. If she was going to die, at least she could say she went out swimming like all of RiverClan.

The white warrior swam as hard and fast as she could. Her legs screamed in protest, and her wet fur weighed her down. But she kept going. She thought of Ferncloud and Dustpelt and Foxcatcher. She thought of her mentor Whitewing, and Icepool couldn't help but feel proud that she had saved her mentor's kit.

Icepool choked on water as she swam and she slowly felt herself tiring. Waves washed over her and pushed her down. It was getting harder to swim back up. Underwater currents, made from the choppy waters, pressed Icepool farther and farther from land. _It's as if the lake doesn't want me to make it to shore._

As the she-cat gradually was pushed down and back from land, she felt blackness closing in on her form the sides. Icepool struggled against it, tried to push it back. _I'm not going to loose consciousness. _

The shadows came closer, though, and the warrior knew she didn't have much time left. She pushed herself in the direction on the tree with the last of her energy, trying to find a branch, limb, paw hold, anything to keep her above water. But her feet brushed against nothing, and Icepool felt herself sink down.

She was surrounded by water, and she flimsily flailed her paws, trying to propel herself upward. She couldn't.

As the dimness came closer, Icepool felt herself thinking of Berrynose. Anger arose first, but the white she-cat found she could easily pass it. Shame filled her as Icepool realized that her resentment had just been a cover. Ever since she was little, she couldn't imagine falling in love. She would be a warrior of ThunderClan; the love of her Clan, she thought, would be all the love she needed.

But as Icepool sank down, into depths, she found that she wanted, needed more than just Clan pride. _I love him. I love Berrynose. _

Icepool managed to blink her eyes, trying to keep them clear of the murky water that stung them. And when she opened her eyes, she could just make out the faint outline of a cream cat, swimming towards her. Icepool felt herself fill with happiness, and she thought that StarClan must be where everything you want, you have. At that moment, she wanted nothing other than the touch of Berrynose's fur against hers. And she had it.

_Welcome to StarClan, _Icepool thought, as Berrynose got closer. _I have joined your ranks. _And then, consciousness slipped away from her.


	26. Chapter 25: Goodbye

_Second chapter of the day and another one coming!_

_Thanks for all the reviews and reviewers...you guys read fast! _

_Hope you like it! (second longest chapter of the story!)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. :(_

* * *

As soon as Berrynose's paws touched land, he never wanted to take them off it. He had been swimming for nearly half the day, and his body yowled in protest as he stepped forward. He wasn't done yet, though.

Carefully and quickly, Berrynose placed the limp form of Icepool down on the ground. She was cold from the lake water, and her chest moved slowly up and down, as if each breath hurt her. Fear enveloping him, Berrynose began to lick her fur backwards, like he had seen the medicine cat's do when kits were born. He had to warm her up.

The forest was silent around him. The rain had stopped, along with the rumbling thunder. No more flashes of lightning lit up the sky. Instead, the sky was a light gray. Berrynose could see that the sun was trying to break through the thick clouds, so that the sunset could be seen.

A cough echoed through the trees, and Berrynose stopped his licking to glance down at Icepool. Her eyes were blinking open, and her chest rose up and down faster now.

"Berrynose?"

At the sound of her voice, the cream tom couldn't help but press his head into her fur. She smelt like bark and lake water. Berrynose loved the smell and he tried to seal it in the back of his head. He would remember that smell always.

"Berrynose, I am dead?"

The cream cat felt a purr rise in his throat at her words and picked up his head to look into her eyes.

"Of coarse not, Icepool. You're perfectly fine. Perfect."

The white she-cat managed to stand up, though her paws gave out underneath her quickly. She winced as she sat herself down again, but her eyes shone with happiness.

"That means, you saved me," she whispered. "That means I'm really here, with you."

Berrynose nodded, purring deep in his throat. Then he brushed his muzzle against hers. He knew he should have waited until he knew she felt the same, but the warrior couldn't help himself. _She's alive!_

Berrynose's heart sank, though, when the white she-cat pulled away. Her eyes twinkled in the cloudy light and her fur, though wet, still shone.

"I was thinking while I was fighting for my life," she began, glancing down at her paws. "And I was thinking about all the things that I wanted. I wanted to hunt, chase butterflies, share tongues with the Clan, sleep, brave leaf-bare."

Icepool looked up at Berrynose and the cream tom couldn't help but feel love towards this cat. Her words, her fur, her eyes.

"I wanted to have kits in the nursery and sit with mate at sunset," she continued, purring at the thought. "But most of all, I realized that I wanted you."

Berrynose's heart leaped up in his chest, and he nuzzled her again. This time she didn't pull away. Above him, Berrynose could just see the sun peeking out from behind a cloud, shining down on them.

"Guess you really are an ice pool," Berrynose whispered teasingly, pulling away from her. The white cat tensed, as if offended by the remark, but her eyes glimmered with amusement.

"You're going to have to catch a squirrel for me now," Icepool meowed, trying to stand up once again. When she faltered, Berrynose gave her his shoulder to lean on. Both warriors purred.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Both cats turned to see Dovekit scampering along, fur puffed out. Icepool sighed in relief at the sight of the kit. Berrynose knew how much she had risked for the little bundle of fur.

"I wasn't going to leave without you," Berrynose yowled as Dovekit made her way in front of the pair. Her eyes shone with adventure and she jumped up and down, trying to get both cats attention.

"That was so much," she squealed. "Can we do it again?"

"No," Icepool and Berrynose said immediately, meowing in laughter as they spoke together. Dovekit tilted her head to the side, as if pondering something. The she began to purr and skip ahead as if she knew something secret.

"What are you so happy about?" Icepool called as the two cats slowly made their way into the forest. Dovekit turned around and darted back.

"I know a secret," she whispered, looking to the sides to see if any other cats were listening. "Actually, two secrets!"

Berrynose leaned closer to the kit, staring into her eyes.

"Can you tell us your secrets?" Berrynose asked, playing along with the little cat's game. Dovekit seemed to think over the question before nodding vigorously. Icepool inclined inward too, to hear the kit's little voice.

"StarClan told me that I had special powers," Dovekit meowed quietly. "That's why I left the nursery. 'Cause StarClan said so."

Berrynose repressed a purr and he saw Icepool stifle one too. Clearly, Dovekit had a crazy dream before she snuck out. _Kits will believe anything…_

"What's the other secret?" Icepool questioned, acting extremely serious for the sake of Dovekit. The tiny scrap of fur looked between the two cats.

"You two are in loovvveee!"

Then the kit turned tail and walked briskly ahead. Berrynose and Icepool looked after her, shocked, before clumsily plodding after her.

As the pair burst through a wall of ferns, trying to follow the kit, they nearly bumped into two cats. Surprised, Berrynose's fur bristled, but when he realized who the cats were, he meowed a greeting.

"Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight! You're back!"

The tabby and ginger, whose fur was also puffed out, retracted their claws and let their fur lie flat. Relaxed, they intertwined their tails, and also purred a greeting. Berrynose also noted that they stood closer together, fur brushing. It was obvious the two cats had sorted out their problems.

"Did we miss anything?" Squirrelflight meowed, eyeing the couple with amusement in her eyes. Berrynose opened his mouth to explain, but before he could, Dovekit brushed came into view.

"You coming, slow pokes?"

Berrynose and Icepool looked at each other and nodded to the kit before looked towards the other couple.

"Nope. You didn't miss a thing."

* * *

Berrynose emerged from the medicine cat's den later that day, the tangy taste of herbs still on his tongue. He had been too tired to refuse Jayfeather's herbs, not to mention he couldn't let Icepool think he couldn't eat a few plants.

Following Jayfeather's orders, Berrynose decided to go for a walk to dry out his fur. It was still damp but the now setting sun shone brightly and hotly now. It was ahrd to imagine such a terrible storm had occurred not too long ago.

Berrynose padded through the forest, welcoming the feel of leaves under his paws and not water. The smell of oak and pine was friendly after being soaked in the lake for half a day. As the cream tom walked, he passed the clearing him and Honeyfern had used only once just a few days ago. He didn't stop to see if she was there.

Berrynose knew that he loved Icepool, he had never been so sure of something. But he also knew that Honeyfern would hold a special place in his heart. He would see her when he joined the ranks of StarClan, not sooner.

"Berrynose…"

The tom turned around. He had heard someone call his name, he was sure. For a moment, Berrynose thought that some lake water had gotten into his head. But then, he faintly saw the starry outline of Honeyfern. She waved her tail slowly and her eyes shone with sadness.

"Goodbye, Berrynose," she whispered, her voice carrying on a passing breeze. And then she burst into a million stars.


	27. Chapter 26: Alright

_Here's the next chapter!_

_The next one will be the epilogue._

_Thanks to all the reviews...hope you like the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. :(_

* * *

Honeyfern ran through the forest, paws barely skimming the ground. She had taken this route many times before, after visiting Berrynose in the real world. _This will be my last time taking this path._

Honeyfern pushed that thought away. She thought of StarClan as she climbed upward. She thought of hunting and then eating her day's catch in the ThunderClan camp. _No, don't think of ThunderClan. Focus on the food._

She imagined eating the most delicious prey. She imagined eating so much she would have to go to Jayfeather to get some juniper berries to help her stomach. Juniper berries. Berry. Berrynose. _Stop it, Honeyfern!_

Honeyfern sighed with relief when she finally arrived at the fern wall that concealed the pond. Brushing the fronds aside, Honeyfern saw the glistening Moonpool. Pool. Icepool. Honeyfern felt her lip curl in a snarl, but she silenced herself. _It's not her fault; it's not her fault. _

Quickly, the starry tabby leaped into the pool. She felt the cool, shining water slip over her and she tried to remember the feeling exactly. How the droplets seemed to glide right off her twinkling pelt, how she felt cold and warm at the same time. _Last time. Last time._

As soon as Honeyfern entered the hunting grounds of StarClan she felt homesick. The fact that she knew she could never go back seemed to loom above her, like a rain cloud or a storm. The StarClan tabby yowled in grief before lying down beside the pool. _Never go back. Never go back._

"I had a feeling I would find you here."

Honeyfern lifted her head and turned away from the gleaming water. Her eyes came to rest on a beautiful she-cat with a glossy silver pelt and shining eyes. She was a bit plump but was lean nonetheless and she held herself regally even though it was obvious she wasn't a leader.

"Who are you?" Honeyfern hissed, though it came out for of a whisper. The silver cat stepped closer.

"I am Silverstream of RiverClan," she meowed, looking down upon the small tabby. Her eyes held warmth in them and Honeyfern felt her fear vanish as quickly as frightened mouse.

"You're Graystripe's mate," Honeyfern stated, remembering the stories the elders, and even Graystripe, had told. She had heard much about the RiverClan cat that stood before her now.

"I was Graystripe's mate," Silverstream corrected, settling down beside the tabby she-cat. There was no hint of bitterness as she spoke and Honeyfern felt admiration for the cat.

"I heard about your dilemma from some StarClan cats," Silverstream continued, gazing at Honeyfern. "And Bluestar mentioned Berrynose finding another cat."

The tabby instantly tensed. _Does every cat in StarClan know about my disobedience and pain?_

Silverstream let her tail rest on Honeyfern's shoulder, as if to comfort the younder cat. Honeyfern's embarrassment disappeared.

"I had to deal with the same thing. I broke the code when I fell in love with Graystripe. I don't regret my decision though." Silverstream turned from Honeyfern and looked forward at something only she could see. "I know what it feels like to have the one you love move on. When Graystripe found Millie, well, I could tell he loved her. But he pushed the feeling away because he thought he would be hurting me. To push away a feeling such as love causes so much pain, and when I saw him hurting, I started hurting too. And when I see him with Millie, well, he's happy."

Silverstream turned to look at the starry tabby, who turned at her gaze. Honeyfern instead looked down at the pool, soft ripples moving from the center.

"Because if you truly love someone, you want them to be happy, even if that means letting them go."

As Silverstream talked, Honeyfern saw a picture begin to form in the pool. It was of Berrynose and Icepool. The white she-cat was lying in a nest, eyes drooping. Berrynose rested besides her, covering her with small rhythmic licks. Though neither of them spoke, Honeyfern could see how much the cream warrior loved Icepool. By the way he made sure they were always touching, or how he coated her with soft licks. But the way he looked at Icepool convinced the tabby the most. They shone so bright that Honeyfern almost believed the sun was trapped inside his eyes.

"Sometimes the true test of love is freeing the one you love, letting them care for whoever they want."

The image in the pool still shone and Honeyfern tried to take it all in. _Sometimes the true test of love is freeing the one you love._

"You're free, Berrynose," Honeyfern whispered, so softly she almost didn't hear herself. "Love her with all your heart, you both deserve that much."

The picture in the pool started to fade and shimmer, until the pond was just a pond once more. Honeyfern stood up as the image became invisible, and she started to walk out of the clearing.

"You coming?" she questioned to Silverstream, who was still seated besides the pool. The silver cat purred and followed after the former ThunderClan cat into the forest.

And as Honeyfern looked around, she felt for the first time that she was seeing StarClan clearly. The way the wind was soft and warm, and how the birds all sang the same sweet melody. The way the trees seemed to welcome her and the way the flower petals danced in the breeze. Honeyfern took a deep breath, taking in a breath of fresh air. Alongside her, Silverstream did the same. The tabby knew they would become good friends.

And as Honeyfern took off, following the wind that seemed to call her name, she had a feeling that she was going to be alright.


	28. Epilogue

_Forty-two Microsoft Words pages; 23,370 words_

_Well, here it is, the last chapter in the fanfic __In the Starry Night. __I just want to say thanks to every single reviewer who was nice enough to leave a review and to the people who read it but never got a chance to leave a review. _

_Thanks to _feathercloud13_: my first reviewer ever. You might have stopped reviewing, but still thanks!_

_Thanks to _icethroat21:_You been with this story sine the very beginning. Thanks for your constant reviews and kind words. I think that you reviewed almost every chapter. You always had something nice to say and I thank you sooooooooo much :D_

_Thanks to _J1210: _You've been with my story for a while too. And you always seemed to have something kind to say. Even when you gave constructive criticism, it was extremely nice. Can't thank you enough._

_Thanks to _Nightshimmer_: You always made my smile with your comments (and laugh.) Thanks for the ideas and enthusiasm for the story! _

_Thanks to _Macey-the-Invisible: _Your first comment was about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. I think I answered your question. Thanks for the super nice comments and eagerness for this story.__:D_

_Thanks to _allygirl56: _You also left a lot of comments. I don't know if you continued to read my story, but thanks for your kind words and quick reviews._

_Thanks to _Midnight Star725: _You have a lot of great ideas, and I was wondering if I could borrow a few for another story? Hope you figure out how to PM. Thanks for all the super nice comments._

_Thanks to _ipodshuffle266: _You always had the nicest things to say. You don't know how much that means to me, to have someone hold me in high esteem. Writing means a lot to mean and so do your comments. Thank you soooo much for your support of this story._

_I'd also like to thank: _Silverstorm of Riverclan, books-n-cookies, Wolfstar4, birchshine, Stormpaw of ThunderClan, Wildshadow24, nightmist88, Oo-Rainpath-oO, bubbleblaze, Silverdew of ThunderClan, Swiftpaw of WindClan, Dorsi's Quill _and _Brightstar's Promise.

_I don't know if I'm going to do a sequel or not, but be on the lookout, just in case! Now I'm sure your probably getting tired of the super long authors note, so I'm going to do the disclaimer one last time for this story and then you can enjoy the last chapter from __In the Starry Night._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors._

* * *

Berrynose dashed through the forest, Foxcatcher hot on his tail. The cream warrior felt as if he was running as fast as TigerClan as he darted between trees and boulders.

Sandstorm didn't ask why Berrynose was in such hurry when he burst through the bramble tunnel. As he entered the clearing, he could hear her meowing in amusement. After checking to make sure Foxcatcher was still following him, the tom cambered quickly over to the nursery.

Just as he was about to slink inside, another cat emerged, followed by two squealing kits. Berrynose stepped aside to let the three out, but his tail flicked impatiently. As he waited, Foxcatcher appeared besides him, calm as usual. Seeing Berrynose's edginess, though, he placed his tail on the cream cats shoulder to try and sooth him.

"Hello Berrynose," said the queen stepping out of the nursery. She wrapped her tail around her kits as they tried to scamper away.

"Hi Squirrelflight," Berrynose meowed, trying to act polite. "Taking the kits out for a while?"

The ginger queen nodded just as the two bundles of fur scurried off.

"Cliffkit! Chestnutkit! Come back here!"

Squirrelflight shot Berrynose a look as if to say "Good luck!" and then trailed after her two kits as they greeted Brambleclaw, their father, at the camp entrance.

All of sudden, Berrynose was afraid to go inside the nursery. He glanced towards Foxcatcher who seemed to sense the cream cat's uneasiness.

"Go on," the red tom urged. Berrynose took comfort from the two words. He had become good friends with Foxcatcher and though he spoke little, the cream tom had come to learn that he always meant good.

Taking a deep breath, Berrynose ducked into the nursery. He was immediately greeted by the smell of milk and the sound of a small kit crying. Jayfeather looked up as Berrynose arrived, his sightless eyes unusually kind and warm. The gray tom nodded towards a nest in the far corner before retreating out of the entrance.

Berrynose stepped towards the nest, seeing Icepool's white chest lift up and down. He sighed when she looked up, eyes glittering with happiness and exhaustion. She motioned with her head for him to come closer.

"How are you?" Berrynose asked, giving her a soft lick on the head. Icepool purred, gazing up at him.

"I'm perfect. Just look at your daughter."

Berrynose seated himself beside his mate, leaning in closer to look at the tiny kit nestled in Icepool's belly. As if sensing the stare of another, the little she-cat turned to look up at him. Though her eyes weren't open, Berrynose had a feeling she knew he was there.

The little kit was a beautiful creamy white, a combination of both Icepool's and Berrynose's pelt colors. Her face was shaded gray as well one of her paws.

"She's perfect," Berrynose said, giving the kit a tiny lick. She meowed hungrily and Icepool nudged her towards her belly.

"Have you thought of a name?" Berrynose questioned. They had decided Icepool would name the kit. The cream tom knew that the most creative name he could come up with was Tinykit or Creamkit.

"I was thinking Frondkit," Icepool whispered, looking lovingly at the little scrap of fur. Berrynose purred at the name.

"Frond, like a frond of ferns," Berrynose purred. "After your mother?"

Icepool peered up at Berrynose, eyes a light with delight and mysteriousness.

"Perhaps," she murmured, licking the kit once more. "Or frond of ferns as in Honeyfern."

Berrynose felt his heart lift at his mate's words. He pressed his muzzle against Icepool's and licked her ear.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful kit."

And then Berrynose settled beside her and watched his daughter. Every so often he would give Icepool a lick to let her know he was still there. Berrynose wasn't sure if he could ever leave her side.

* * *

Jayfeather looked towards the direction of the nursery, imagining the family inside of it. Berrynose hadn't come out yet. Like most new fathers, the gray cat assumed he wouldn't be out till his mate asked for a piece of fresh-kill or some poppy seeds.

"Jayfeather! Jeyfeather!"

The medicine cat turned towards the voice, stopping to let the small she-cat catch up to him.

"Yes, Dovepaw?"

"I think you-know-who spoke to me again!"

Jayfeather felt his eyes widen and he ushered the apprentice into his den, where they could talk without anyone overhearing.

"StarClan talked to you?" the medicine cat whispered urgently. After the huge storm a few moons ago, Jayfeather and Lionblaze had figured out that Dovepaw was the missing part of the three. Though they didn't know what her power was yet, the apprentice had confided that on occasion starry cats would come to her in her dreams.

"They told me that a frond of fern would help the three."

"A frond of fern?" Jayfeather said, thinking he must have misheard. _What can a plant do to help us? _

"Yes. That's what I said, didn't I?"

After talking with Dovepaw for a few more moments, Jayfeather told her that he would figure out what StarClan meant. As the apprentice left his den, the medicine cat couldn't help but wonder what StarClan meant this time.


End file.
